


双向

by Ceja



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Other, ntr, 无道德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceja/pseuds/Ceja
Summary: #朴灿烈说话时有些紧张地在扭动无名指上的戒指。干净，骨节分明，略粗糙的一双手。都暻秀正盯着他看，更准确地说只是将视线落在他身上发呆。他在听到朴灿烈说‘我愿意’时回神，抬头则迎上对方专注于他身上，炽热的目光。是一汪深泉，满载着爱与深情。阳光从彩色玻璃窗透进来，又如所有的巧合般，映照在男人身上。朴灿烈的站位是背光的。都暻秀看他便是绚烂夺目。仿佛这世间的一切美好都在此时此刻投映在了他身上。——所以都暻秀只是单纯地遵从灵魂，说出了那句，我也愿意。朴灿烈听闻后便笑着低下头，双手捧着他的脸，温柔地去吻他，在凑近时，用仅有两个人才能听到的声音悄悄对他说‘我爱你’。就如同受了蛊惑，于是都暻秀闭上双眼，迎接着，更加抱紧了他。
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, 勋嘟, 吴世勋/都暻秀, 朴灿烈/都暻秀, 灿嘟
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	双向

all嘟-双向（完）

灿嘟/勋嘟

#  
朴灿烈总说自己对都暻秀是一见钟情，他说这话时会自然而然地拉起身旁妻子的手，再与他十指相扣。这种时候总能收获友人们对于浪漫爱情的惊叹，朴灿烈便更加亲密地将身子侧向他，歪着头靠在他肩上，像只大型的柔软的毛绒动物。男人眼中满溢出的幸福和满足感，让都暻秀一度相信他说的真话。但是实际上，他们两个人的初次相遇根本算不上美好，甚至可以说是糟糕透顶。

-朴灿烈又怎么会在那种场合下对自己一见钟情呢。

#  
高年级学长在学期末的最后一天宣布明年要去美国留学，台下哗然一片。其实这个消息都暻秀早就知道了，但是真正由本人嘴里说出来又是另一番滋味。所以都暻秀也终于在这一刻下定决心，要在今天向他告白。无论结果如何，都要以男人洒脱的方式向这段藏了两年多的暗恋说声再见。

都暻秀在礼堂后面转了几圈都没找到他，其他人说会长讲完话就不知去向。都暻秀有些着急，却还没有放弃。终于在某层无人的走廊里发现了学长的身影。‘学…’刚发出一个音节，都暻秀就赶快捂上自己的嘴躲到一边。他看到学长身前还有一个人，一个女人。他们抱在一起，正在拥吻。都暻秀尴尬地躲在角落不知该去该留。

女人哭着求他不要走，学长柔声安抚她，就是数以百计普通情侣即将要分别的那种戏码。都暻秀叹了一口气，他觉得自己应该马上离开。可大概是叹息的声音太大了，让学长察觉到他的存在。他听到学长说“谁在那？”的时候，只能硬着头皮出来，假装是刚巧路过，扭捏得不像话。“学长……我”“是暻秀啊”学长看到他便立刻笑出来，大步上前迎他，搂住他的肩，开始热情地向女人作介绍。“这就是我一直跟你说的可爱的学弟，你看，真的很可爱吧。”女人还在擦眼泪，她忍着悲伤，故作笑容回应。好像什么都没发生，这让才目睹一切的都暻秀更加不自在，他低下头不知往哪里看，侧开身隐隐用力想摆脱学长的手，又被重新拉回来。就如往常一样，学长盯着他的眼睛，温柔地不容拒绝“晚上的聚会，暻秀也会来送我的，对吗？”

这就是所有前提。几个人当晚聚在夜店的包房，学长和女人在主人位，在周围的起哄下喝酒，最后女人坐在男人的大腿上，醉醺醺地当众接吻，欢呼声口哨声还有口水黏糊糊交换的声音，混乱不堪。这期间都暻秀一直坐在灯光照不到的最角落，不参与，不说话，手上的酒一杯接一杯也没放下过。吴世勋按住他的手腕，说，哥你不要再喝了。都暻秀想说些反驳的话，可是刚张嘴，胃里便翻江倒海不受控制。他推开吴世勋独自跑了出去，徒留后者一脸错愕。

#  
好像要把五脏六腑都吐出来，都暻秀伏在马桶上昏睡了一会又马上清醒。他是真的醉到头痛，混沌中产生了有女人在甜腻腻呻吟的幻觉，还有男人的低音正在说些下流话。都暻秀冲马桶时，这些幻音也跟着停顿。当他推开门，就刚好撞见了衣衫不整的一男一女。女人慌忙捂住自己袒露在外的胸部，男人的手从女人的裙子里慢慢退出来，不慌不忙，反而饶有兴致地盯着这个陌生人看。

都暻秀头痛得没心思去理会他们，他踉跄地走去洗手台，打开冷水想洗脸。在他低头时，突然被人从后面拽着头发一把拉了上来。“好痛……”只是觉得很疼，迟钝到不知道生气。都暻秀挣扎着，这才注意到除自己之外还有其他人，一个男人，好看的高大的男人。可是不知道这个人为什么要袭击自己，都暻秀去抓他的手，又被人掐住下颚。只能双腿乱蹬，呜呜地发出一些悲惨的声音。

“高中生来这里干什么？”男人故意调笑似地质问他，女人整理好衣装凑上前，拉着男人的手劝阻“哥哥，不要这样啦。看着太可怜了。”于是男人松开手，都暻秀腿软，跌坐在地，胸口一起一伏喘息，眼神涣散，像个搞不清状况的笨蛋。女人被男人搂在怀里，看着他笑“这小孩子长得还蛮可爱的。”说话时被男人掐了一把屁股，“你喜欢这个类型？”两个人在调笑 ，都暻秀只觉得他们的声音很遥远。他支撑着想站起来，陌生男人蹲下扶他，被都暻秀躲掉了。这让男人有些不爽，他强制性地拉扯都暻秀的胳膊往上拽。刚巧此时有人从外推门而入。

#  
次日清晨，都暻秀清醒时，吴世勋睡在他身边。仍然头痛，都暻秀捂着脑袋，记忆断层，他醒了吴世勋也醒了。吃早饭时，吴世勋仍在抱怨，哥你也喝太多了吧？你知道我把你背回来有多费力吗？

他们是关系要好的前后辈，吴世勋就像都暻秀的跟屁虫一样每天缠在他身边。身为哥哥却被弟弟照顾，这让都暻秀感到非常难为情，看样子他昨晚喝到不省人事，吴世勋背他回家，帮他洗了衣服，洗了澡，甚至还换了一套干净的睡衣。都暻秀一手咖啡，一手愧疚地捂住脸，像个犯错误的小朋友诚恳道歉“抱歉抱歉，下次不会了。”他把在厕所里被人欺负的事忘得一干二净，直到学校食堂里再次遇到朴灿烈。

男人满面笑容地向他们走来，吴世勋拉着都暻秀想换位置，然后被男人拦下来。‘世勋’他们好像很熟悉，吴世勋不想理他，于是男人转过头看都暻秀，上下打量，笑得很热情。都暻秀对这张好看的面容很抗拒，好像在哪里见过，他又记不起来。“我是朴灿烈，和世勋从小长到大的好朋友。你就是暻秀吧，总听世勋说你的事情，真的很可爱呢。”都暻秀听闻‘可爱’两字便蹙紧了眉头，他不喜欢别人说他可爱。吴世勋嫌弃地将坐在身旁的朴灿烈推到一边“你可以走了吗？别耽误我和暻秀哥吃饭。”朴灿烈撇撇嘴，挺委屈地抱怨。“世勋你怎么这么小气呢，都说了是误会。”然后他又冲着都暻秀人畜无害地笑，“昨天真的很不好意思，因为你长得太……太小了，我还以为你是未成年。未成年出现在那种地方，太不像话了吧。所以我才”朴灿烈说到这不好意思地吐吐舌头，都暻秀仍然不知所云。他把朴灿烈说话的关键词提取出来放在嘴里慢慢咀嚼，然后突然在某个瞬间恍然大悟，眼睛瞪大，嘴巴跟着惊讶地成了小小的圆。他们昨天在夜店的男厕所里见过。但是很遗憾，都暻秀早就回忆不起具体发生过什么，只是内心莫名其妙认定朴灿烈这个人非常恶劣。

#  
朴灿烈在聚会时心情很好，喝醉到不省人事。都暻秀开车至家门口，才将在副驾驶酣睡的男人叫醒。朴灿烈睁开眼，映入视线的就是都暻秀那张圆圆的，漂亮的，充满了关切的面孔。恰好符合他所有审美，让自己迷恋到抛下一切和他结婚。完全支配着自己，却好似很无辜的狡猾的家伙。朴灿烈半梦半醒间傻笑着向他伸出手。要接吻吗？都暻秀愣了愣，僵直身体不知怎么办，鼻子和眼睛因紧张皱在一起。还以为朴灿烈会如往常，按着后颈将他拽过去，吻他，但男人只是用食指戳戳他的脸蛋。都暻秀瞪他，他就在傻笑。

看得出来小朋友因为没得到亲吻而有点不高兴，但都暻秀不说，朴灿烈也不会戳破。都暻秀在前面走，朴灿烈就慢条斯理地跟在他身后，盯着他圆圆的后脑勺觉得可爱又好笑。他当初为了追都暻秀没少吃苦头，现在朝思暮想的人终于完完全全只属于他，曾经那些不安自然也跟着烟消云散。手机在响，都暻秀顿足，又假装没听见继续往前走。朴灿烈就按掉了铃声。

进屋后，身后的人便迫不及待地拥了上来。都暻秀转身想推开他，朴灿烈就弯下身黏糊糊地去亲他，从耳尖到脸颊再到嘴巴，舌头伸进去，探入口腔。都暻秀往后缩，朴灿烈抱得他更紧，手插入腰隙，绕到后面狠狠揉捏他的屁股。又干脆将他抱起来，打开他的两条腿，让他失去重心，让他不得不双腿夹紧自己的腰。都暻秀感觉到朴灿烈硬起来的性器正抵着他的小肚子一下一下磨蹭，便咬紧下唇，涨红的脸埋在他肩上。

都暻秀身体悬在半空，被压制得动弹不得，就只好更加依赖地搂紧男人的脖子。朴灿烈挽着他的大腿根，侧头去啃他的脖颈，舔吻那颗长在喉结上的小痣。然后掰开他的屁股，配合着润滑液将自己硕大的性器抵着穴口一点一点塞进去，尝试着抽插，很慢，但很刺激。都暻秀颤抖着趴在他耳边，小声恳求他再等等，慢一点。朴灿烈嘴上答应着，身下更加快了干他的速度。

都暻秀很快就被肏射了第一次，小腹脏兮兮的，软软地瘫在朴灿烈的怀里。朴灿烈倒还算善良，终于舍得将都暻秀抱回床上。失了力的都暻秀就像一只被弄脏的，漂亮的瓷娃娃，意识迷离地躺在床上大口喘息着，让朴灿烈想更过分地欺负他。

手机又在响，这回是都暻秀的。

“要接电话吗？”朴灿烈压低的声音很温柔，是蛇吐信子，令都暻秀全身冰凉。他慌张摇头，害怕朴灿烈存心要戏弄他。果然男人根本没打算听他的意见，而是自顾自地捡起手机，一脸惊奇“啊，是世勋呢。”都暻秀听闻，紧张得浑身一颤，湿软的后穴突然收缩，差点夹得朴灿烈直接缴械。他又伸出手想去抢，被朴灿烈先一步按了通话键。“我是灿烈。”——实在是太糟糕了。都暻秀泪眼婆娑，故作凶狠瞪人，朴灿烈心情愉悦得看着他笑，却不打算停下来。他一只手扣住都暻秀的腰，开始毫无章法地在他体内大力顶弄，身子被操得发抖，都暻秀只能捂住嘴巴努力不让自己出声。“暻秀在忙，要接电话吗？”朴灿烈说着就十分体贴地将手机递到身下人唇边，都暻秀呜咽着拼命摇头，去推他的手——再欺负下去真的要哭了。于是朴灿烈好心地将手机收回，很遗憾的语气“看来现在没办法接电话了。”

——你真恶劣。吴世勋在电话里骂他。

#  
都暻秀醒来时，朴灿烈不在他身边。床侧冷冰冰的，看样子离开有一段时间了。

浴室亮着一闪一灭的微光，没有流水声。男人低语，好像在和谁说话，偶尔传来几声轻笑。都暻秀支撑着打算起身，却因腰部实在酸胀而作罢。浴室门被拉开，男人挂了电话走出来，裹着一身浓郁的薄荷烟味。都暻秀没打算理他，翻了个身，继续装睡。

朴灿烈在床边站了一会，不动。不知他又要干什么，都暻秀眯着眼睛想偷看，就被人一口烟吐到脸上，呛得直咳嗽。“朴灿”刚想发火，朴灿烈压了上来，按住他的手腕，俯下身吻他。强烈地，不讲道理地亲吻。都暻秀皱着眉毛挣扎，咬他伸进来的舌头，朴灿烈不躲，反而更加深这个吻。苦味薄荷在口腔里发散，逐渐深入喉咙，强制性让对方将他所给予的一切都完全吞入。

all嘟-双向（二）

#  
吴世勋在一个星期前结束了海外留学。

都暻秀上次见到他还是在自己的结婚式上。答谢宾客环节人人都在唯独不见吴世勋，都暻秀来来回回找了许久，终于在走廊尽头的卫生间里发现了他。西装革履的男人倚着洗手台，看到有人开门就马上背过身，可是镜子里还是映出了他的脸，眼圈红红的，像是哭过了。

“吴世勋？”他们的视线在镜中交汇，吴世勋又立刻扭头不去看他。都暻秀走上前关心，笑着拽他的衣袖晃来晃去像在哄小朋友，他一直当他是小孩子，却从来没想过他为什么哭。“哥。”吴世勋吸吸鼻子，稳定情绪后才肯将头转过来。都暻秀笑着看他 ，准备认真聆听。沉默良久，吴世勋终于鼓足勇气，他说“我要去留学了，去美国。”这回吃惊的人轮到都暻秀，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，张着嘴巴却发不出声。吴世勋似乎还有话想说，有人闯进来打断了他们继续下去的可能，兴冲冲拉扯两人要去合影。那张照片上的都暻秀还定格在傻傻的发愣状态。回去路上，朴灿烈捏捏他的脸，问他在想什么。都暻秀忽然有些难过，他说话时委委屈屈地，世勋要去美国了。本来以为朴灿烈会和自己共情，会像他一样惊讶，可朴灿烈只是笑着点头，说自己早就知道了。

分别那天却不同，在机场，大庭广众，朴灿烈抱着吴世勋哭得梨花带雨。吴世勋先是冷脸好言相劝。

“朴灿烈你能不要这样吗？真的很丢脸。”

后来干脆自暴自弃，无言地任朴灿烈挂在自己身上掉眼泪。本来应该是沉重的分别气氛，被他搞得哭笑不得。朴灿烈被二人各喂了一拳头之后，终于冷静下来。吴世勋对于他的话采取左耳进右耳出的冷漠态度，不耐烦地用平语敷衍着“啊啊，知道了。”

终于要到分别的时刻，吴世勋无视了朴灿烈，顺便朝他翻了个白眼。他戳了戳都暻秀肉鼓鼓的脸蛋，温柔地笑着向他告别“哥，我走了。”

都暻秀在一瞬间愣了神，当他反应过来吴世勋的背影已经渐行渐远。那个一直以来奶声奶气，可爱的，会撒娇的弟弟好像真的在不知不觉间长大了。

#  
吴世勋回首尔当晚都暻秀刚好加班，朴灿烈一个人去接他。当天仁川下了雨，朴灿烈最后一通电话说，可能飞机会晚点，让都暻秀回家也不用等他了。之后他们就没有再联络。都暻秀给吴世勋发了‘欢迎回来’和抱歉的信息。他深夜回到家，朴灿烈不在，吴世勋也没有回他的消息。

都暻秀给朴灿烈拨了几通电话都是无人接听。最后电话响了，却是吴世勋。

“可以见面吗？”吴世勋的状态有些不对，声音发粘，听上去像喝多了。都暻秀原本打算问他朴灿烈的行踪。“哥”吴世勋叫他，“暻秀”他又在说，醉醺醺的，又像故意压低了声线。“我好想你。”

都暻秀明知道他只是在撒娇，却还是在堂皇失措中挂掉了电话。

#  
老早就订好了吴世勋喜欢的一家韩餐。等到真正要见面时都暻秀却突然有些别扭，一方面是拜昨晚朴灿烈下流的恶作剧所赐，另一方面他自己也说不出原因。

都暻秀自早上起床就魂不守舍。朴灿烈在都暻秀穿衣服时一直趴在床上，恬不知耻地盯着人看。赤裸裸的目光由上扫到下，最后直勾勾地盯着他的大腿，青一片红一片，不知是吻痕还是淤青。始作俑者十分满意，挑衅式自我感慨“暻秀啊，下次穿裙子给我看吧。”都暻秀真的不想大清早就对朴灿烈动手，可是他又忍不住想要揍他。腰和屁股依然很痛，打架自然不是朴灿烈的对手。折腾几下就被朴灿烈禁锢在怀里，后者又开始对他上下其手，对着那些糟糕的痕迹摸来摸去，又痒又痛。他就是个十足的坏人，都暻秀早就知道。

“暻秀在想什么呢？”朴灿烈亲亲他的耳朵，在他耳畔低语“是在想我，还是在想别人？”都暻秀觉得他烦死了，一巴掌糊在他脸上以作回答。

原本朴灿烈说好下班之后来接他，两人再一起出发。都暻秀在办公楼下等了许久都不见人，最后只等到一通电话。朴灿烈说今天要加班，一时走不了，让都暻秀自己先去。听上去也似乎在忙，自顾自说完便匆匆挂了电话。都暻秀不是那种大喊大叫发脾气的人，就只是对着已经变成忙音的手机闷闷应了一声。以前朴灿烈肯定会在都暻秀生气时夺命电话轰炸回来哄人。但是现在不会了，结婚之后他就没再做过这么幼稚的事。朴灿烈近来总是如此，床上缠人，床下对他却好似若即若离，不再如从前那般记挂在心上，都暻秀自我安慰结婚和恋爱本来就是两码事，可心中总有种说不出的滋味。

-都暻秀。

有人从后面接近，附在他耳边说话，都暻秀吓得‘啊’得叫出声，本能想跑，马上被提着领子捞回来。

“是我啦。”吴世勋将下巴搭在他肩上，白眼一翻，怪他大惊小怪。

#  
都暻秀第一次见到吴世勋，是在学生会的迎新会上。

当时的学长还是副会长，都暻秀对学长的感情也没到所谓喜欢的程度。他坐在不起眼的角落，安静听他们说话，认真烤肉，然后专注于吃。新生们在挨个作自我介绍，旁边人兴起拉着都暻秀一起讲八卦，说新生里有个人长得特别帅，那张脸完全可以出道去做偶像，等下结束一定要朝他要联系方式。都暻秀认同点头，想说这肉烤得也是火候刚好，配合他们家的泡菜入口肉香四溢，清爽不油腻，一会也想问问老板是怎么腌的。——喂，都暻秀你有在听我说话吗？

终于轮到最后一位新生讲话，他站起来时，都暻秀还感慨，现在的小孩吃得真好，居然可以长这么高。“大家好，我是吴世勋。”高个子新生一本正经讲话，身旁的同伴突然激动地怼着都暻秀小声又兴奋“快看快看，就是他！”音调太高被人听到了，吴世勋转头往这边看，他们视线交汇，吴世勋面无表情，而都暻秀此刻嘴里还嚼着猪颈肉，脸鼓鼓得像只小仓鼠。他俩同时愣了愣——白白净净，童稚未脱的漂亮脸蛋，的确可以去当偶像了。都暻秀赶紧将嘴里那一口咽下去，友善地冲他露出一颗小桃心。而吴世勋只是冷淡地扫了他一眼又重新将头转过去，波澜不惊继续“请各位哥哥们多多指教。”简单利落，鞠躬，落座。好拽的小孩，这是第一印象。

高鼻薄唇，剑眉星目。两年时间不见，吴世勋脸上少了些稚气，五官越发深邃凌厉。鼠尾草与海盐的味道从他身上散开，清新而淡雅。不像是去了美国，倒像是英国某户贵族家回来的小少爷。他回想他们初次见面，他只当吴世勋是个漂亮臭小孩，而现在男孩突然间成长成男人，都暻秀又欣慰，又有些难以言说的不自在。

“朴灿烈不是要加班么，我就来了。”吴世勋讲得理所当然，他手上端着一杯奶茶，边喝边侧目偷瞄身边人的反应——都暻秀好像没听他说话，紧皱眉头，像在思考又像在发呆。“开玩笑的，只是刚好奶茶在附近，就顺便过来了。”吴世勋自我解释一番，便将奶茶递至他唇边，要他尝尝味道。都暻秀先惊讶，后摇头。吴世勋不太高兴，非要把吸管塞进人嘴里才肯善罢甘休，霸道得不得了。得逞的人在笑，都暻秀瞪了他一眼，无可奈何，却也莫名其妙跟着他笑。什么嘛，还是一贯的小孩作风。——吸了一口，是吴世勋最喜欢的巧克力味。

大学时期三人经常到这家韩食店聚餐。和老板早已是旧相识，包括朴灿烈和都暻秀婚礼时，老板也作为亲友受到邀请出席。但自吴世勋留学后，灿都二人就很少来这家店吃饭了。都暻秀预约时说明了三个人。老板便在电话中很高兴地大声，是小帅哥回来了吧。老板就很喜欢开玩笑称吴世勋为‘小帅哥’。每次当面喊，吴世勋都要嫌弃一番。

-我们小帅哥在美国应该也迷倒了不少女孩子吧！

店里热热闹闹，也盖不住老板的大嗓门，周围循声看过来，有的在窃窃私语，有的在偷笑。吴世勋脸涨得通红，还要保持微笑，闭目屏气“大叔你又来了，真的是。”他这副模样就很可爱，都暻秀跟着老板一起笑到见牙不见眼。“都暻秀，你也笑我？”吴世勋瞪着眼睛埋怨他，都暻秀就笑得更开心。他们啤酒配烧酒喝了几个回合，也不知酒量是不是随年龄增长，都暻秀近些年就算再怎么喝也不会像以前一样又吐又失忆的，但晕还是照样晕。喝醉的都暻秀反而安静，放下酒杯，埋头只顾着吃东西。吴世勋还没喝到醉的时候，都暻秀喝多就不再理他。于是他也放下酒杯，多点一份醒酒汤，托腮，专注地看人吃饭。老板上菜时和他聊天，问他，灿烈怎么还没来？已经很久没见他了。桌子上吴世勋的手机恰逢此时响起，多条新信息重叠，来信人显示朴灿烈。吴世勋将屏幕重新按灭，“他不会来了。”

#  
看得出来都暻秀心情不好。他喝得开心就会傻呵呵地憨笑，不开心时就如此刻，沉默着发呆。吴世勋坚持要送他，都暻秀拒绝了几次始终还是拗不过。家里没人，都暻秀也不想那么早回去。他喝得脑袋晕晕，干脆拉着吴世勋说“那就陪我散散步吧。”

一高一矮并肩而行，高的是弟弟，矮的是哥哥。就像六年前的初遇，只是今时早已不同往日。吴世勋靠在都暻秀身边，闲聊这两年来他在国外的琐碎日常，说他在国外孤苦伶仃，刚去的每一天都想回家，后来遇到了一个女孩子，很投缘，女孩子向他告白，他们就开始交往了。都暻秀心不在焉，吴世勋的话只听进一半。于是吴世勋蹙眉不满，“都暻秀，你在听吗？”都暻秀回神，他笑笑，又如往常哄小孩一般“我们世勋终于也有喜欢的女孩子了，恭喜你啦。”

“你知道我为什么要去留学吗？”吴世勋冷下一张脸，都暻秀被他突然的态度落差吓了一跳。他抬头，正好对上视线，吴世勋正在看他。什么？不知道他在问什么。他一直理所当然地认为留学是吴世勋正常的人生规划之一，从来没去想过‘为什么’。吴世勋说话时就一直在看他，孤单是真的，想家是真的，告白是真的，唯独交往这件事是假的。吴世勋本身就不擅长说谎，所以说到‘我和她在交往’时磕磕巴巴，应该被很容易识破，他希望被识破。可是都暻秀不在乎，他在想自己的事，在想别人，吴世勋当然知道他在想什么。

回国那晚吴世勋喝得酩酊大醉，他有许多话要对都暻秀说，可是都暻秀没给他机会。那之后，都暻秀躲了他一个星期，直到前几天才肯答应见面，抱歉说什么工作忙都是借口罢了。吴世勋不谈那晚的失态，都暻秀也默契地绝口不提，就像从来没发生过。

——他是真的什么都不知道吗？还是故意装作一无所知呢。

电话又在响，不用看也知道是朴灿烈发来的消息。“你知道是谁在给我发消息吧。”放在桌子上是为了让他看得很清楚，和大叔聊天也故意说给他听，可他还是装作什么都没看见，什么都没听到，吴世勋甚至不知道到底该怎么做才能让都暻秀重视自己。都暻秀慢慢后退，想和吴世勋保持距离，训斥他“吴世勋，你是不是醉了？”你看就是现在也想要逃跑，是，他就是醉了。吴世勋上前拉住他的手腕，“就算以前不知道，现在也该知道了吧。”

“无论是我，还是朴灿烈。你心里都一清二楚不是吗？都暻秀”他已经不想再叫他哥哥了。都暻秀眼神慌乱地在躲避吴世勋的视线，或害怕或紧张得连手都在颤抖。好可怜，瘦瘦小小的，像只弱不禁风，任人摆布的兔子，好狡猾，也好卑鄙，朴灿烈如此，都暻秀也如此。心脏痛得他几乎要站不住，吴世勋又忽然失去了所有的强势和霸道，他拉过都暻秀的手抚上自己的脸颊，温热的泪滴在都暻秀的手背上。这是都暻秀第一次看到吴世勋哭。

“不要不在乎我。”吴世勋小声恳求他，落泪的模样像只受伤的雏鸟。

#  
迎新会结束已经接近凌晨，首尔下起了雨，街道上行人所剩无几。学生会里几位高年级前辈借着酒劲上头，围着新生学弟扯东扯西。都暻秀小酌几杯，没醉，只是脸蛋红红，眼睛亮晶晶的，兴致高昂。他仰望夜空，蒙蒙细雨被路灯映得璀璨斑驳，丝丝凉意，一番美景。其他人都准备打车走，都暻秀住的公寓就在附近，心血来潮，想散步回去。没带伞，但索性雨也不大。最后大家分别，嘱咐各自路上小心。

“喂，都暻秀……哥！”有人叫他，都暻秀驻足回头，是那位漂亮的新生，好像叫……吴世勋来着？吴世勋打着透明的雨伞，大步向他走来，还是清冷的一张脸，喊人倒是自来熟。都暻秀心情不错，他这人就这样，只要有人叫他一声哥，不管其他，就是心情好。于是都暻秀应了一声，站在原地等他。吴世勋将伞递到他头顶，自己肩膀露了一半。“我没叫错吧，刚刚听别人这么叫你来着。”身高方面，这位后辈对都暻秀来说有些压迫感。他往外挪了挪身子，吴世勋就若无其事地挨过来，手臂贴着手臂。“入会时我们见过的，但是你好像不记得了。”都暻秀是真的完全没印象，被他这么一提倒是突然堂皇，感觉像故意来找茬的?吴世勋看他一时慌张的表情没忍住笑出来，他笑与不笑完全不同，不笑时拒人千里之外，笑时却是两眼眯成两只弯弯月牙。“我刚刚吃饭时就想和哥说话来着，但是坐的远又没机会。”都暻秀还是想不起曾经哪里见过，但是看上去吴世勋是友善地过来示好，只是不知道他突然找自己搭话要做什么。“你家在哪里？不用打车回去吗？”都暻秀问他。

“和哥是一个方向，但是我怕黑，我们一起走。”吴世勋讲得理所当然，都暻秀充满疑惑地大眼睛看他，他又理直气壮补充。“是真的害怕才过来的！”都暻秀忍不住被逗得笑出声，一口一个‘哥’哄得他心里美滋滋的，一起走就一起走嘛。

又拽又可爱，还很会撒娇的小孩。——这是都暻秀对吴世勋的高度赞扬。

all嘟-双向（三）

#  
高中时期的学校篮球联赛。

烈日炎炎下却感到寒冷的吴世勋完全没有意识到自己得了流感。他在发呆，队友喊他的名字，却失手传歪了球，吴世勋在转身时就被那一球狠狠砸中了鼻梁，伴随着剧烈的痛感，鼻腔内的铁锈味在翻涌。向后栽倒的同时看到朴灿烈大惊失色地朝他的方向飞奔过来。唉，真的是。吴世勋叹息着翻了个白眼，随即失去意识。

#  
朴灿烈从来不会对吴世勋撒谎，所以他从未当着吴世勋的面说过自己对都暻秀是一见钟情。

做爱途中被打扰总归是件很不愉快的事，女人突然尖叫，推他的肩膀急声叫他等一下，有人。

陌生人出现打断了他的兴致。进来时曾潦草地确认过，在问“有人吗”的时候无人应答，那现在这个人就好像是从马桶里变出来的一样，一直躲在里面偷听吗？“喂。”他喊了他一声，陌生人却视他如空气，歪歪扭扭地走向洗手台。腿在颤，看上去喝了许多。个子不高，倒是挺拽的，朴灿烈饶有兴致地盯着他看，侧脸的轮廓，怎么看都不像是成年人。所以朴灿烈忽然产生了其他兴趣，或者说是恶趣味。

本来是想扯着头发再次按进水里，或者直接踹几脚欣赏一下他痛苦扭曲的表情。却在真正看到他的脸时，改变主意。意识混沌的男孩眯着双眼，嘴里含糊不清，呜呜啊啊地像在向他讨饶。水滴顺着被浸湿的脸颊一直流向锁骨，胸口大敞，雪白的肉就如此暴露在外。可他满身酒气，熏得朴灿烈皱起鼻子。被扼住下颚时口水也流出来，怎么说呢，漂亮，又脏兮兮的。女人过来拉他的手臂劝阻，朴灿烈便松开他，被对方的口水弄湿了手背，他倒是没有急于清理。

男孩摔在地上，仍然搞不清状况。朴灿烈打算善心地放他一马，却还矛盾地想再欺负欺负他。故意粗暴地去拉扯，男孩皱着眉毛好像很痛的样子，当然会痛。越是挣扎闪躲，他越是用力。而恰巧此时有人从外推门而入。

吴世勋快把这家夜店翻遍了，没由来地焦急不安。在越过舞池的人群时横冲乱撞，推开所有碍事的存在。有人冲他污言碎语也没闲暇理会。他第一眼就只注意到瘫坐在地上，衣衫不整的都暻秀。脑中几乎一片空白，“哥！”吴世勋冲过去叫他，可是都暻秀醉得发晕，完全不认得他是谁。

女人被吓着连往后退了几步，连朴灿烈也愣了。嘴巴一上一下，好不容易才吐出那个名字

“……世勋？”

吴世勋万没料到会在这里碰到朴灿烈，他眉头紧锁着看着朴灿烈又看看他身旁的女人，语气骤降，冷冰冰的没有感情“你在这干什么？”我……“原来是哥哥认识的人呢”女人安定后重新抱上朴灿烈的胳膊撒娇，可此时朴灿烈不耐烦，厌恶地将她推到一边，头也不扭地叫她走开，女人不肯，便站在那里和他吵闹。吴世勋没心思理会他们，他只关心都暻秀的脖子和下巴都是一片一片红印，连手腕也是。先用袖口帮他擦了嘴角，再小心地将他搀扶起来，都暻秀站不稳，吴世勋便干脆将他背起来，然后这家伙就心安理得地在吴世勋的背上昏睡过去。

女人骂骂咧咧地摔门离去，吴世勋也准备走，朴灿烈跟着追出去，非要一起。吴世勋沉着一张脸，完全不理会他，朴灿烈也不高兴，上下打量着都暻秀那张幼齿的面孔，疑惑“你认识他？看上去还未成年呢。”好像还挺熟的，他刚刚听到吴世勋喊这个小孩‘哥’，小小惊讶了一下。这段时间吴世勋不和自己玩的原因可能也是因为他，有了新朋友就不理他这个哥，朴灿烈有种说不出的嫉妒，就伸手想去捏都暻秀圆嘟嘟的脸蛋。吴世勋在他下手之前躲开了，“你能离暻秀哥远点吗？”冷言冷语，朴灿烈的手尬在半空，强行将这股火气咽了下去。

#  
飞机晚点，二人见面时天色已晚。吴世勋出来，朴灿烈正在打电话，看到人来了就马上收起手机，兴冲冲地朝他的方向招手。吴世勋慢慢走过来，看见他也仿佛没看见，而是目光扫着周围，问他“暻秀呢？”

-暻秀在加班，应该给你发过短信了。

吴世勋打开手机，这才看到有几条消息显示未读，脸色微微一沉。朴灿烈在这期间帮他把行李装好，坐上驾驶随手点了根烟，吴世勋马上撇他一眼，“哥，你能别抽了吗？我讨厌这个味道。”这人见面就故意找茬，你这小子，朴灿烈白眼一翻，将刚点的烟掐灭进烟灰缸。从机场回市区要一个多小时，吴世勋闭目休息，朴灿烈就在他旁边絮絮叨叨。说现在还早，回家暻秀肯定也没回来，我带你去喝酒。吴世勋觉得无聊，说自己想回家。朴灿烈便兴致冲冲地向他介绍自己新发现的一家好店。吴世勋问他，怎么，我说的不是韩语吗？

正在拌嘴，朴灿烈的手机响了。朴灿烈接起电话应付着答应，偶尔又笑笑。吴世勋开始以为是都暻秀，却隐隐听到电话那边传来女声。“谁的电话？”吴世勋问他。

朴灿烈呵呵一笑，“一个朋友。一会带你见见”

吴世勋说，我要回家。

#  
结果才安顿好行李，仍被不知放弃地朴灿烈硬拽出来喝酒。

-走吧走吧，都和朋友说好了。  
-离你家很近的，走走走。

吴世勋拗不过他，也实在嫌他啰嗦。

以为是普通酒吧，他嘴里的所谓好店却是江南一家夜店。吴世勋黑着脸，朴灿烈冲他嘿嘿一乐，两人从后门进，被人带着往二楼的vip房走。吴世勋连骂他都懒得开口。有人来接他们，是一个有些肥胖的男人，吴世勋见过他，在朴灿烈的结婚式上。这人是朴灿烈的好友，但吴世勋和他不熟。房间里还有其他人，烟味混杂着酒味，一股糜烂的味道。女人们看到朴灿烈，便吹着口哨，鼓掌尖叫，热情欢呼，仿佛等他很久了。朴灿烈兴致很高，他揽过吴世勋的肩膀隆重向他们介绍，这就是他刚刚从美国回来的弟弟。

——真的疯了。

#  
吴世勋在刚成年那段时间经常跟着朴灿烈去喝酒，喝醉了有时会哭，说他心情不好，感情不顺。朴灿烈偏偏在这种时候变得话少，他懒得当情感顾问，两人只是每天混迹各个夜店，从半夜到凌晨，不亦乐乎。又是某天吴世勋突然抛弃朴灿烈不再一起来了，他挺高兴地说，学生会长要去留学了。然后就以这个莫名其妙的理由打发走了朴灿烈。

朴灿烈和这帮人是旧相识，喝了几轮就被女人拉着去跳舞。二楼的vip房四周都是单向玻璃，里面可以看清舞池全貌，而外面的人看不到里面。吴世勋也被人邀请，可他懒得理会，一张脸始终冷若冰霜，人家劝酒他也来者不拒。他的目光一直追随着朴灿烈，后者在人群中央，因为个子高所以更显眼，他此刻正搂着女人的腰，身体贴合在一起随着节奏摆动。女人搂着他的脖子凑上去亲他，他便低下头含住她的嘴唇。在舞池中拥吻。

有人和吴世勋搭讪，喝多了抱着他的胳膊不撒手，一边哭一边向他告白说自己是一见钟情，酒味熏得吴世勋作呕，旁边的人拉开失态的朋友跟他说别在意，然后他们在大吵大闹，聒噪得很。女人已经回来了，醉醺醺地倒在沙发上昏睡，朴灿烈却还没回来，吴世勋也无意继续等他，出门，朴灿烈正蹲在门口抽烟，看他时眼神发直，大概也是醉了。

“要走了？”朴灿烈看他出来便踩灭了剩下的烟头，吴世勋问他，“你不进去在这干什么？”朴灿烈笑，“你不是说讨厌这个味道么？”

……

“我刚刚看到你在和女人接吻。”

“嗯。”朴灿烈起身，不以为意。“怎么了？”

“你已经和暻秀结婚了吧，那你这是在做什么。”

“你该说敬语吧，吴世勋。暻秀不是你哥么。”突然被训的人一时愣住，朴灿烈很少这么骂他。见他无言，朴灿烈瞄他一眼，又低头从口袋里摸出一支烟，含在嘴里，漫不经心“世勋啊，你这是在为暻秀打抱不平呢？只是偶尔出来换换口味，没什么大惊小怪的吧。我们都认识这么多年了，你不会一点都不了解我吧。”吴世勋沉默，朴灿烈吞吐着云雾，像在思考，又忍不住笑出来。“你还记得我们大学的事么，你，我和暻秀。追他的时候每天都过得很有意思，就算真的恋爱了，也总是患得患失，总怕他跑了。非要结婚才安心，可是现在想想，不是我抓住他，而是他一直抓住了我。结婚也是，有些东西得到了之后也就是那么回事。我也不能总这么被他抓在手里吧。”

“所以呢？”吴世勋盯着朴灿烈，沉了一口气，也夹杂了他的私心“觉得厌烦了就出来找刺激？你现在是打算离婚吗。”

“怎么会离婚呢。”朴灿烈看着他笑，又似在自言自语“我们是不会离婚的。”

……

女人醉醺醺地走出来，贴在朴灿烈怀里撒娇，要他回房间。“啊，吴世勋。”朴灿烈搂着女人，又好像突然想起什么事，于是叫住转身离去的吴世勋。吴世勋驻足等他继续，“暻秀说这两天要约你出来吃饭，到时候我们再商量一下什么时候见面吧。”

回家时外面仍在下雨，其实吴世勋酒量很好，喝这些不足以让他头痛才对。他在熙攘的人群中快步前行，越走越快，跑起来，再力竭地扶着街角的栏杆大口喘息。外人眼中不过是一个醉酒的疯子罢了。吴世勋捂着胸膛，一呼一吸中感受着自己的心脏在剧烈跳动。这里好像有块巨石，正拉他入深渊。

“我好想你。”他说。

-我好想你。

#  
有时是微甜的果香，有时是浓烈的花香。残留在外套上，或者是脱下来的衬衫上。淡淡的，但是总能被察觉。

接着是房间里偶尔响起的电话铃，在平时，或者做爱的时候。朴灿烈会在途中拿起手机，食指抵在唇上，做出让都暻秀噤声的手势。然后在都暻秀不可置信的表情中按下通话键，一边揉着他的小肚子一边就在他体内用力贯穿。暻秀努力捂住嘴巴，隐忍又羞耻的模样真的很漂亮，朴灿烈总是在这种时候，盯着都暻秀那张惊慌失措的面孔先是发呆又忍不住嘴角上扬。

都暻秀开始时会问他是谁，好像是随口一提，很不在意。朴灿烈笑着看他，都暻秀就躲开视线，好像心虚的人是他。朴灿烈漫不经心地说是朋友。至于哪个朋友，什么朋友，找你有什么事等等诸多问题——朴灿烈知道都暻秀是不会对他穷追不舍的。

然后变成了最近。

‘你心里一清二楚不是吗。’——吴世勋问他的时候，都暻秀的心脏跟着跳漏一拍。桌子上的信息被都暻秀无意看到，就像吴世勋故意为之。

灿烈：我在喝酒呢~^^

#  
朴灿烈回家的时候是深夜，都暻秀已经躺下了。他听到拖鞋摩擦地板，冰箱被打开，和之后浴室的流水声。又不知间隔了多久，房间的灯被打开，光线晃得都暻秀眯起双眼。朴灿烈似乎站在门口，都暻秀可以想象出朴灿烈此刻看他的神情，所以他仍然保持侧躺的姿势，假装熟睡。于是朴灿烈轻笑，走近，爬上床，从后面抱住他，毛茸茸头发蹭他的后颈，亲吻他留在颈间的痣。说话时拥有着淡淡的酒气和醉人的玫瑰香，“我知道你没睡。”压低声音，炽热的气息如数喷洒在耳边，都暻秀打了个寒战，他不作声，耳尖却红得通透。朴灿烈将手伸进他的衣服慢慢摸，从肚子揉到胸，再从胸揉到小腹。都暻秀的手握成两个小小的拳头紧紧抓牢了被褥，却仍是倔强地一动不动，圆圆的后脑勺对着他，男人有点不高兴，含着他脖颈的皮肤轻轻吮吸，委委屈屈地问“为什么不理我？”可都暻秀仍然不理他。

知道都暻秀在生他的气，可能是因为没去参加聚会或者别的什么原因。可他是真的累了，朴灿烈叹息，没心情继续捉弄他。手重新落回他的腰上，很快，渐入梦境。

都暻秀在确认朴灿烈睡着时才起身，他将朴灿烈推到一边。因为怕弄醒他，所以抬起胳膊的时候格外小心翼翼，像是对待什么珍贵的宝贝。男人生了一张足以蛊惑人心的漂亮脸蛋，此刻正静静沉睡，又如天使般宁静美好。——可他本人算不上什么天使。

确切地说，都暻秀已经忘记是什么时候爱上的他。可能是一起去吃炒年糕，一起去吃绿豆饼，朴灿烈总是把碗里的都夹给他。喝酒的时候配着生鱼，都暻秀感慨‘好吃，看起来好好吃’，再抬头就一定会和朴灿烈对上视线，总是恍惚着感慨他的眉眼长得真的好漂亮。

冬天又好像每天都在一起，都暻秀把新买的鲫鱼饼递给他，朴灿烈会举着大拇指，烫得嘴巴冒热气，他会模仿蒸汽机器人，呼呼吹气，把都暻秀逗得笑到直不起腰。也总是一起吃东西到地铁停运，再走很久的夜路回家。初雪那天，两个人喝得歪歪扭扭，嬉笑着跑到汉江边打雪仗。都暻秀被他按在雪里，笑得上气不接下气，朴灿烈跨坐在他身上，扣住他的手腕，都暻秀就赶紧笑着向他讨饶。

是圣诞节，朴灿烈将刚买的鱼饼串故意捉弄似地硬塞进都暻秀嘴里，都暻秀瞪了他一眼，又被朴灿烈那句“机器人暻秀”给逗得嗤嗤傻笑。在下大雪，都暻秀戴了一顶毛茸茸的帽子，可是盖不住耳朵，耳尖冻得通红。朴灿烈站在他身边，两个人一边惬意地吃着鱼饼吸着汤，一边看来来往往的人群发呆，闲聊一会要去吃什么。“啊，暻秀。”朴灿烈叫他，都暻秀抬头看他。“你耳朵好红。”一面说，一面就双手伸过来捧住都暻秀的脸，因为太用力导致后者脸颊的肉都挤到一起，都暻秀瞪着大眼威胁他松手，朴灿烈就得逞地哈哈笑。然后他忽然低头，蜻蜓点水地亲吻了他的唇，吓得都暻秀哇得大叫。朴灿烈笑得更大声了，舔舔嘴角，故意撒娇

“鱼饼味暻秀！”

#  
都暻秀轻轻放下他的手臂，却在松手时被朴灿烈反握在手里。‘暻秀……’朴灿烈喃喃，都暻秀屏息，以为他醒了，但是并没有，男人只是在说梦话。睡梦间与他十指相扣，又拉着他的手放在脸颊边蹭了蹭，好像这样才能让他安心。“我好爱你……”他的声音很轻，可是都暻秀听得很清楚，所以才更加难过。

朴灿烈的脖颈后侧有一枚浅浅的吻痕，在本人都不会察觉的位置。

家里的沐浴露也不是玫瑰味。

all嘟-双向（四）

#  
都暻秀很会接吻。

朴灿烈低头吻他，都暻秀便张开嘴，十分乖巧地吸吮朴灿烈伸进来的舌头，牙齿轻磨，舌尖缠绕上慢慢舔。朴灿烈沉浸在都暻秀柔软的嘴唇里，拥抱他的手从背滑到腰，再顺腰往下摸，手掌落在圆圆的屁股上揉来揉去，最后坏心眼地捏了一把。都暻秀啊了一声往后仰，这个吻提前结束，小男友有些轻微的喘息，看朴灿烈的眼神带着点嗔怒，虽然看上去撒娇的意思更多一些。或许是刚刚亲吻过，都暻秀的嘴唇粉粉的饱满晶莹。他的耳朵好红，让朴灿烈觉得很可爱，像染了桃子色的糯米团一样可爱。

之前和谁接过吻呢，朴灿烈不知为何脑中会越过这种煞风景的想法，又马上为自己的猜疑感到莫名其妙。有什么关系？他什么时候变成会在意这些那些的混蛋了。应该感谢那位教会都暻秀接吻的人，反正这颗桃子已经被人动过了，自己再做点过分的事也没关系，对吧。

不行。都暻秀捂住朴灿烈的嘴，说话时喘着粗气，脸涨得通红，表情却挺真挚，“不行。等一下，灿烈。”他们交往的时间不算短，牵手拥抱接吻的事都干过，朴灿烈开车带他到山上看星星看夜景，他们在车前接吻，朴灿烈抱着他，让他坐到车前盖上，手伸进他的衣服里抚摸，一切都顺理成章。结果现在都暻秀对他说不行，朴灿烈以为自己听错了。

可能是在害羞，欲拒还迎，不都这样么。朴灿烈按住都暻秀的膝盖往外掰，往他两腿之间挤。都暻秀有点慌，两只手抵在朴灿烈胸前，好像在明确告诉他“等一下，真的。”他说“……我还没准备好。”朴灿烈有点好笑，盯着他的眼睛，手顺着他的腿内侧往上摸“没准备好？”——说谎。都暻秀的脸涨得要滴血，“嗯！”点头，怕被会错意又赶紧摇头“真的，我……我不想。”朴灿烈绕上他的前端，手法熟练地打圈揉捏，都暻秀紧张地往后缩，去抓朴灿烈的手，却被朴灿烈反握在手心。朴灿烈故意捏捏他已经涨起来的裤裆“不想吗？”

#  
吴世勋一直以为朴灿烈和都暻秀的初次发生在山顶，在朴灿烈的那辆大奔里。都暻秀有其他事情耽误了时间，吴世勋午间吃饭只看到朴灿烈一个，“今晚我要约暻秀单独出去。”朴灿烈笑得神神秘秘，说话时两根手指从口袋里夹出安全套，在他眼前晃了一下又塞回去。“你就别来了。”吴世勋对那天的记忆很深刻，因为心情是真的糟糕，糟糕到他连饭都没吃。

不过之后的事朴灿烈没告诉他。

朴灿烈虽在情场混过这么多年，但和男人做爱也是第一次。都暻秀两条腿总是乱蹬，不好掌控。朴灿烈刚开始还软言哄着，后来则直接沉下一张脸不再说话。他掐住都暻秀的腰，急迫到连套子都不打算戴就想直接往里肏。啊啊，不要！都暻秀吓得大声拒绝，朴灿烈不管，都暻秀喊疼，他也不理会，手上不自觉用力，按得到处青青红红都是印子。试了几次都失败，太紧了，没带润滑，也没想过肏男人这么麻烦，朴灿烈又不得不耐着性子给都暻秀做扩张，好歹是意思意思舔舔手指，稍微润湿一点就准备插进去，但他动作粗鲁，刚送进一节指节，都暻秀便挣扎得更厉害了，又是乱动又是喊疼，惊慌中一巴掌扇到了朴灿烈脸上。

该死。

朴灿烈掐住都暻秀的脖子，将他试图支撑起来的上半身死死按下去。都暻秀的背撞到引擎盖发出了很大一声闷响，呜咽一声，痛得皱眉，但眼中总是恐惧更多一些。朴灿烈握紧的拳头扬在半空又放下，他不小心对上了都暻秀的视线——可怜兮兮的，像被欺负得很惨似的。突然觉得很没意思，他就是那么坏的人吗？

回去路上沉默到有些尴尬，朴灿烈臭着一张脸开车，都暻秀则坐在副驾驶侧头望着窗外黑漆漆的山路，就是不肯转过来看他。朴灿烈偷瞄他好几眼，心情越来越差。做爱这种事讲究你情我愿，朴灿烈也不是那种非要逼迫别人和他上床的混蛋。他就是没想到，他以为和都暻秀早就到了两情相悦，你侬我侬的程度，都暻秀明明应该和他是一样的心情，今天答应和他出来约会的时候朴灿烈就默认为那是ok的意思了，他没想过都暻秀是真的拒绝他，该死。自己的所作所为像个蠢蛋一样。

朴灿烈加速了油门，比起做爱被拒绝这种简单的恼怒，更让他感到烦躁的是之前那股莫名其妙涌现而出的猜疑正在他脑中逐渐叠加发酵。后视镜中映出都暻秀傻傻发呆的侧脸，或者会错意的人一直是他呢——都暻秀可能没有看上去那么爱我。朴灿烈忽然意识到，会去在意都暻秀到底爱不爱他——才是真正令他恼羞成怒的根源。

该死。真的该死。

#  
最开始是一条信息。

平底锅打入两个鸡蛋，都暻秀将火调至最小，从口袋里传来一声不太引人注意的提示音，朴灿烈从卧室出来就看到这样一幅光景——都暻秀站在那握着手机，仿佛时间静止了似的。本意是来帮忙，朴灿烈嘴里叫着“暻秀”便从后面搂住他的腰，都暻秀吓得一抖，将手机收回，重新拿起锅铲，鸡蛋底部有些焦了，但都暻秀看上去心情不错。

是谁啊？朴灿烈属于会追问到底的类型，他瞄到来信人的昵称，和一段简单的对话。

-……/哥也要好好照顾自己。  
-暻秀啊/你呢？

“是大学时期的学长。”都暻秀说话时语气轻快，他自己可能没注意到。哦？朴灿烈扬扬眉毛，什么名字？嗯……有点印象，感觉在哪听过，但朴灿烈记不起来，都暻秀看上去也不打算和他继续讨论，他说“吃饭吧，灿烈。帮我把盘子拿过来。”大一点还是小一点？朴灿烈问他，中间还夹着“现在还保持联系啊”的感慨。

“哥也在美国，刚好和世勋是同一所学校。麻烦他照顾一下。”又有提示音进来了，一连几个。都暻秀便放下餐具，认真按着手机回复消息。很忙啊，朴灿烈笑笑，嘴巴里喝着咖啡，眼睛落在都暻秀的屏幕上，但是距离有点远，看不见什么“世勋那么大个人还照顾不好自己吗？暻秀啊，你真的越来越像他老妈了。”都暻秀抬头疑惑看他，朴灿烈露出一口白牙不正经地调侃“那我呢，不就是他老爸了吗。”

-世勋  
-暻秀的学长  
-你知道这个人是谁吗？

-？

吴世勋回复时已经是半夜，按时差来算他那边应该是下午了吧。

-问这个做什么？

-有他的照片吗？  
-没什么，就是好奇  
-我知道名字，但是忘记脸长什么样了

都暻秀刚睡下，朴灿烈洗过澡，头发还湿，他腰上一条浴巾，叼着烟靠在洗手台吞云吐雾。吴世勋没再理他，朴灿烈便放下手机，继续翻调都暻秀手机里的聊天记录。最近联络时间是一个星期前，内容都是关于吴世勋，简单又琐碎。朴灿烈没什么耐心，直接翻到最后，只看今天。

-现在已经和世勋取得联络了。  
-放心吧暻秀，这边一切都好。

-抱歉一直给你添麻烦了哥。非常感谢，最近美国那边天气也变冷了吧。哥也要好好照顾自己。

-暻秀啊，不需要对我说敬语。我们就像朋友一样说话吧。  
-很久没见到你了，我也很想你。下次回韩国的时候再好好聚聚吧。  
-吴世勋我会帮忙照顾的，你呢？最近好吗？

朴灿烈的手机亮了一下，有消息进来，估计是吴世勋。一张团体合照，朴灿烈一眼就找到站在最前排的都暻秀，那张脸比现在更青涩些,就和他第一次见到都暻秀的模样一样——像个高中生。他旁边站着意气风发的男人，将手搭在都暻秀肩上。朴灿烈蹙眉。

-学长留学前的合照，暻秀哥旁边的人。  
-你应该不认识吧。  
-怎么了？

-ffff没什么。谢了。我要先睡了。

-.....

所以是心血来潮，朴灿烈才会去翻差不多两年前的聊天记录。他和都暻秀初次见面的那天是空白，之后又隔了几天两人才有新的对话。

-抱歉学长，昨晚我喝醉了……  
-如果做了什么失态的事，对不起！请不要放在心上。  
-祝一路顺风！

-喝醉的暻秀很可爱啊ffff  
-哭泣和撒娇的样子都很可爱，之前没见过呢，让我有些刮目相看了。  
-我也同样做了很失态的事呢，抱歉啊~  
-但是暻秀这么说是忘记都做过什么了吗?

-对不起……学长  
-我记不起来了……

-忘了就忘了吧。  
-不需要道歉，看见不同样子的暻秀我也很开心。  
-但是不要现在就说分别的话。  
-暻秀会来送我的，对吗？

-学长，一直以来多谢你的照顾。  
-在美国也请照顾好自己，再见。

-好的。  
-别哭了哦。

-这次见面很开心。  
-暻秀还是和从前一样呢。  
-那么下次见吧。

一根烟抽完了，朴灿烈点了另一根。聊天日期相差六个月，他那时候已经在和都暻秀交往了，看样子这位学长中间又回来过一次。的确和都暻秀关系亲密，不过也没什么需要特别值得注意的地方，除了非常令人不爽。他们聊的次数不多，朴灿烈看得也快。1月8日，这是一段特殊时期。所以朴灿烈停下来，从学长那边发来了很长一段信息。

-好久不联络了，暻秀。最近怎么样？和男友还相处顺利吗？  
-这个消息很突然，说出来的话暻秀应该会被吓到吧。  
-但是作为我最亲爱的弟弟，还是想优先告诉你。  
-我要结婚了。日期是下个月。  
-虽然有些唐突，不知道暻秀能不能来呢。  
-地点在夏威夷。  
-如果暻秀能来参加我的婚礼就好了。  
-希望听到你的祝歌。

直到1月12日深夜。都暻秀回复了消息。

-抱歉这么迟才回复。  
-得知这个消息发自内心为哥感到开心。  
-能够参加哥的婚礼是我的荣幸。  
-也祝您永远幸福。

#  
新年伊始，朴灿烈准备在都暻秀生日那天向他求婚。他藏好戒指，提前四天预定了高档餐厅，还特别嘱咐乐队出场的时间。这一切都在秘密进行。所以朴灿烈有一个星期没和都暻秀联络。

“吃饭吧。”都暻秀说他不想出去，朴灿烈皱着眉毛有些生气“过生日怎么能随随便便呢。”但是都暻秀兴致不高，最后在朴灿烈软磨硬泡下出了门。黑帽子，黑外套，黑毛衣，黑裤子，黑色的鞋和黑口罩，全身上下严严实实，都暻秀缩在副驾驶，朴灿烈笑话他，像个小煤球。但是都暻秀心不在焉，徒自望着窗外发呆。

紧张和不安都是正常情绪，朴灿烈安慰自己，他对于求婚这件事还是充满自信的。吃着饭的都暻秀心情肉眼可见转好，两个人闲聊。周围的灯光暗下来，只有他们这一桌还亮着。都暻秀吓了一跳，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，停电吗？乐队出场，朴灿烈单膝跪地，拿出了事先准备的戒指。我们结婚吧，暻秀。朴灿烈的眼睛是星星宝石，满是期待。周围是惊呼和鼓掌声，但都暻秀看着他发愣，被吓到了？“暻秀？”朴灿烈叫他，断电了吗哈哈。朴灿烈伸手在他眼前晃了晃，都暻秀傻愣愣地，眼也不眨，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉眼泪。这回惊吓的人轮到朴灿烈，他匆忙站起来拿过纸巾想给都暻秀擦擦眼睛，但是都暻秀躲开了。

“对不起，灿烈。”都暻秀从椅子上站起来，“我还没准备好……请给我点时间考虑。”

他逃走了。

该死。

朴灿烈有一段时间没和都暻秀联络，他几乎每晚都去夜店醉生梦死，和他那帮老朋友混在一起，如从前一样。“你们分手了？”吴世勋这段时间也没见到都暻秀，他问得漫不经心。朴灿烈捂着宿醉的头，冷笑“分手？”——好笑。“从来只有我甩别人，还轮不到别人甩我。”

那之后都暻秀去了夏威夷，朴灿烈想找他也找不到。

-灿烈，我想和你谈谈。我们见面说吧。

这是都暻秀回来后给他发的第一条信息，朴灿烈蹲在夜店的墙角抽烟，里面的朋友还在等他。音乐隔着墙壁隐隐约约透出来，街上人来人往很热闹。好像只有他这一处是冰冷的。

要分手吗？那至少也要我先说。朴灿烈搅动着吸管，冰块也快融化了，他还是在等都暻秀先开口。都暻秀瘦了一点，有些憔悴，夏威夷是那么苦的地方吗？不是说去度假么。朴灿烈觉得好笑，但连他也好不到哪去，日夜颠倒，人也快被榨干了。

“上次的话还算数吗？”都暻秀问他。

什么话？朴灿烈已经记不起来上次是什么时候了，他揉揉眉心，在努力回忆，是指他追出去问他怎么了的事，还是两个人在门口吵架不欢而散的事？都暻秀捏紧了拳头，看朴灿烈的眼神坚定。“我考虑好了。”他因紧张说话还有点发颤，“和我结婚吧，灿烈。”

#  
都暻秀不太喜欢朴灿烈抽烟，所以朴灿烈戒了一段时间。

朴灿烈的烟快抽完了。他深夜踩着拖鞋在街上散步，又去开始思考那个自以为已经解开的问题，那个曾经困扰他很久的问题。

他到底是什么时候爱上我的呢。

又或者，到底为什么要和我结婚呢。

该死。

真他妈该死。

all嘟-双向（五）

#  
-暻秀上次有跟你说什么吗？

朴灿烈嘴上关心都暻秀，怀里正搂着别人。自从摊牌后朴灿烈在他面前倒是一点隐瞒的意思都没有，吴世勋看眼前这幅香艳的场景实在觉得讽刺，“没有。”朴灿烈将信将疑，他此刻没什么心情，拍拍怀里人的大腿示意她离开。吴世勋的目光跟随女人婀娜的背影直至她关上门，朴灿烈伸手在他面前虚晃一下，“看什么呢，你喜欢？”只是觉得你出轨对象的更换速度太快了，吴世勋将剩余的杯底一饮而尽，懒得和朴灿烈拌嘴。“找我出来什么事。”

“下个月是我们的结婚纪念。之前计划好了和暻秀去旅行。”  
嗯，所以。吴世勋看似漫不经心地转动着杯子里的冰块，听他继续。

“所以你要一起来吗？”

吴世勋抬眼，眉眼间好像无法理解他的话。朴灿烈被他这副困惑的表情逗笑了，“什么表情。”

“你这是什么意思。”

“啊？你还不愿意吗。我还以为你很粘我们呢。”朴灿烈忍不住乐，看吴世勋脸色不对，又马上松口“开玩笑的，例行公事而已，三个人不是热闹点吗。”反正都暻秀从来不会记得什么纪念日，朴灿烈耸耸肩，“而且以前我们不也总是三个人一起玩吗？这次你好不容易回来”朴灿烈在滔滔大论，吴世勋不屑哼了一声。朴灿烈嘴里的三人一起就是指在他生病时，朴灿烈趁机和都暻秀亲近，背着他和都暻秀单独出去约会，当吴世勋知道时一切都晚了，明明是他在先，却所有都被朴灿烈抢先一步，连告白也是。

那么现在，得到手之后反而无所谓了。一边大言不惭说什么不会离婚，一边又在外面出轨其他人。吴世勋看朴灿烈那副醉醺醺的模样就觉得可恨，你知道我是抱着什么样的心情接受你们的吗？你知道我是以怎样的心情离开的吗？本来以为再见面时自己可以平静地接受现实，接受一切。结果却变成这样，都暻秀对他视而不见，朴灿烈明明在外面尽情酒色却执拗地不肯放手。所作所为都像在对他叫嚣，这些年的痛苦都是你自作自受。他忍耐得早已经够多了。

-喂，世勋。朴灿烈叫了他几声，吴世勋才回过神。你这是什么表情？朴灿烈觉得很好笑又问了一次。“所以你要不要来？”

吴世勋冷哼，当然要去。“没什么其他事我要回去了。”乌烟瘴气的，待久了就觉得头疼。吴世勋起身穿上外套，朴灿烈叫住他，“等等”语气似笑非笑。

-听说你们那位学长回来了？

-怎么这么巧啊。

“结账就拜托哥了，回见。”吴世勋潇洒地摆摆手，没理他的话。

#  
手机密码换了指纹锁，搞起来有点麻烦。但是更重要的是，朴灿烈再也不会去偷看了。

-好久不见，暻秀。  
-要出来喝一杯吗？

这条信息在做爱途中进来。放在床头的手机震了一下，都暻秀正在被肏的屁股也跟着一颤。

呃啊……他本来可以忍耐得很好的。可能由于过度紧张，可能是朴灿烈突然用力，也可能还有其他什么原因，才会让都暻秀不小心叫出声——不要又来戏弄他。都暻秀跪趴在床，屁股被迫抬高，朴灿烈的性器正在他体内毫无节制地大力贯穿，都暻秀哆哆嗦嗦的模样好像一条可怜的小狗——不要读信息，也不要让他接电话，他快被朴灿烈折磨出阴影了。

朴灿烈倒是没有理会其他，他有自己的事忙——两只手按住都暻秀的屁股往外掰，想看里面看得更加清楚些，都暻秀又在发抖，哭腔从他的嗓子眼里溢出来。于是朴灿烈揪起他的臀肉狠狠抽了一巴掌，啪地一声，落上五个清晰的红指印。‘安静点。’在亲吻时明明已经约定好了，所以这是惩罚。

都暻秀猛地一缩，不过这次有很好地忍住声音。他紧咬下唇强忍着将撞散的呻吟咽下去，快要哭了，屁股被肏得红肿，眼泪就在眼圈里打转，但是绝对不能哭，都暻秀将床单捏得皱巴巴的，如果哭出来就太丢脸了——这正是朴灿烈想看到的。

“乖。暻秀。”因为很好地遵守约定，所以得到了语言上的夸奖。但是没什么用，朴灿烈依然在肏他，打桩机似的又凶又快。好痛……灿烈，都暻秀想求求他饶了自己，但是一出声就会被惩罚，轻一点……都暻秀想要逃跑，朴灿烈压住他弓起的背，拽着他的头发死死按进床垫里，要被野兽残忍地捕食了。不行，这样不行！都暻秀挣脱不开，他的声音被交媾声盖过，黏腻的撞击声回荡在空空的房间里。

-昨天看见世勋了，聊到了暻秀的事。  
-突然回忆起以前的大学时光，像个老头子一样。  
-最近在组织同学聚会。暻秀会来参加吗？

#  
朴灿烈清醒时接近中午，光脚在屋子里转了一圈，喊了半天‘暻秀’无人应答。餐桌上盖着一碗醒酒汤，旁边放一张手写的纸条。

-睡醒就喝掉吧。by：暻秀。

朴灿烈将纸条揉成一团，投篮式扔进垃圾桶。倒一杯咖啡，他倚着橱柜，一边嗦杯子，一边翻手机，吴世勋昨天给他发了许多照片，有合照，有偷拍，都暻秀咧嘴傻笑的脸像笨蛋一样。哦，吴世勋还特意发了ins，为数不多的评论里有一条让朴灿烈很在意。

#  
-前辈。

公司聚会朴灿烈总会成为焦点。长相漂亮，性格幽默又亲切的男人很难不受欢迎，就算他什么都不干，只是坐在那出神。女人向他敬酒时，朴灿烈已经喝得差不多了，女人是他的后辈，叫什么名字不记得，不过也不重要，“我一直都很尊敬您。”小姑娘有些害羞，类似的话常能听到，朴灿烈自然知道她是什么意思。以往他总是会扭扭无名指的戒指，礼貌道一声谢谢。但这次他有些醉了，便托着腮上下打量对方红透的一张脸，长得很可爱，嘴唇有点厚，擦了口红就变得像果冻一样，这就够了。朴灿烈点头笑着回应，叫我哥哥就好了。

他们聊得投机，会席间有说有笑，中途先后离开，两人躲在转角的小巷子里拥吻，晚风有些凉，朴灿烈用大衣将她挡得严实。女人忐忑地向他告白，朴灿烈笑着聆听，不接受也不拒绝。他们保持这种暧昧的关系差不多两个星期，直到朴灿烈在某天突然感到腻烦了。这仅仅是开始，像被打开了一个缺口，之后他身边的情人形形色色再没断过。多数是女人，也有过几个男孩，无所谓，朴先生从来来者不拒，反正谁都不会在他身边超过两个星期。

当然，朴灿烈也从未向别人隐瞒过他的婚姻。

-你们难道是开放式婚姻关系吗？

这是其中一个情人的问题，在朴灿烈刚刚以‘回家吃饭’的理由拒绝了他酒店的邀约。朴灿烈正在开车，无名指上的婚戒在一片静谧中泛着隐隐的银光，有种奇妙的违和感。朴灿烈皱皱眉毛，对这个问题有些不耐烦。“我是说，你好像很爱他。但却在和我约会。”哦，是吗。食指一下一下敲着方向盘，像在思考，又心不在焉。脚下加速油门。

“算是吧。”说出来有点滑稽，朴灿烈笑得很冷。车停在楼下，情人与他亲吻告别，走出几步朴灿烈叫了他的名字。“有件事忘了说。”朴灿烈笑道，“我们以后不用再见面了。”

朴灿烈进屋时都暻秀从厨房探出个小小的圆脑袋，心情不错地朝他打招呼。“啊，回来啦！”餐桌上摆好了双人份餐具和几道菜，都暻秀正在厨房做收尾工作，“马上就可以吃饭了，灿烈。”朴灿烈没有像平时一样和他扯皮，他沉默着向他走来。都暻秀擦擦洗好的手，指尖的水渍还没完全干，感觉朴灿烈有点奇怪，表情格外严肃，都暻秀仰头，一副天真的面孔问他“怎么了？”朴灿烈没有回答，双手捧起他的脸，低头狠狠咬住他的下唇。

痛…完全被吓到，所以挣扎着用力将朴灿烈推开，都暻秀捂着嘴巴，带着种种不可理喻的情绪，瞪着大眼睛向他责难“灿烈，干什么啊！”朴灿烈将他抱上橱柜的平台，急不可耐地去扒他的裤子，松松垮垮的运动裤一扯就掉，都暻秀还拉下上衣捂着不让看。“干什么？”朴灿烈盯着他惊慌失措的眼睛笑他明知故问，“除了干你还能干什么？”都暻秀想跑，一边推一边骂“都已经做好饭了！”朴灿烈不听，强行挤进他两腿之间，将都暻秀死死紧锢在怀里，不讲道理地凑上去啃咬他的脖颈，怀里的人歪头躲，朴灿烈便吮吸他耳侧暴露的肌肤，这里是都暻秀的敏感带，一碰就软，朴灿烈很熟悉，自然不肯放过。

“别……”

被按在桌子上肏的时候也是，都暻秀还在关心自己做的晚餐。“灿烈，等一下……吃完饭再……”他一边喘一边求饶，朴灿烈觉得好笑，这种状况要怎么停下来呢。朴灿烈将自己的阴茎退至外面，都暻秀的穴被肏得无法完全闭合，龟头抵着湿哒哒的穴口浅进浅出，慢慢地磨蹭，都暻秀又马上骚得浪叫。啊……啊……灿烈……朴灿烈喜欢听都暻秀喊他的名字，会让他觉得都暻秀心里想的只有他。朴灿烈的动作很慢，很轻，一手帮他撸弄前面，都暻秀的阴茎在他手里颤悠悠的翘得挺高，但朴灿烈不让他射，好像在故意一点点消磨他的意志，坏透了。“要等一下吗？”朴灿烈体贴地问他。都暻秀把头埋进手肘哼哼唧唧地呻吟，不说要或者不要，这不是太狡猾了吗。朴灿烈等得不耐烦，便掐住他的下巴，都暻秀的头被迫抬高。舌头细细摩挲都暻秀烫红的耳尖，像在自言自语又像在卑微地恳求

“暻秀也想要我的吧。”

#  
大学同学聚会，计划了差不多一个月，都暻秀之前一直以工作为借口犹豫要不要参加。他本来说不去了，后来在某一天突然改口说要去。想想自从结婚之后，他也的确很少和朋友联络，整个人好像与世隔绝了一样。地点在他们之前经常去的一家烤肉店，迎新会也每次开在这，预约了几个长桌，这次能来的都是同学会的熟人，都暻秀都认识。很久不见，有些人变化很大，有些人还是老样子。都暻秀的外表和以前无差，脸可能圆了点，看上去甚至还比大学时候更稚嫩些——但按照心理上来说，他自认为是属于改变得面目全非那类人。

有几位已经到了，学长是组织者自然也在，都暻秀来的时候吴世勋还在路上。几个人招呼他入座，都暻秀挑了个不起眼的角落，还没坐下，学长喊他的名字，拍拍自己身边的空位，要他过来。

“很久不见。”虽然偶尔用手机联络，但是上次见面确切地说还是在夏威夷。都暻秀自然有些拘谨，学长也是没有被时间改变的一类人，他亲昵地揽过都暻秀的肩，把他按在座位上，就如从前一样。

all嘟-双向（六）

#  
吴世勋本来打算和都暻秀一起出发，号码输入到一半，朴灿烈偏偏在此时打电话进来。

-过来接我。

还以为有什么紧急事，吴世勋赶到时，朴灿烈比约定时间晚了十分钟左右才出现，远远就看见他和一旁几位同事谈笑风生，见面，吴世勋自然是一脸不耐烦，“你的车呢？”朴灿烈笑着摆摆手，不以为意“停在下面，今天不想开。”——那下次你就自己坐地铁吧，吴世勋翻了个白眼，他瞄了眼表，这时候都暻秀大概已经到了，自己能不能赶得上约定时间有些微妙。招呼朴灿烈上车，“现在要去哪？直接回家吗？”

“去江南。”果然，就知道他不会老老实实回家。朴灿烈歪倚在副驾驶位和他闲聊，看得出吴世勋心不在焉。“怎么了，你一会有事？”吴世勋专注倒车看路，冷冰冰地“我约了朋友。”他倒不是有意隐瞒，只不过也不想说得那么详细。朴灿烈盯着他看，撇撇嘴角，啧了一声。

是江南常去的一家高档韩食，离聚会的地方不算太远，吴世勋算算时间，应该还来得及。早有人在等，隔着玻璃窗朝他们打招呼，几个熟人和几个没见过面的，反正吴世勋都不喜欢。“不和我们吃吗？”朴灿烈下车之前还在邀请他，吴世勋嘴角一抿，眼神在说‘你问这话很多余’。“那一会来喝一杯？我们包了房间，就在这附近。”吴世勋食指晃晃示意他关门，朴灿烈看他的表情有点复杂，好像有什么话想说，但最终只是耸耸肩，轻飘飘道了声谢。

#  
烤肉店在大学附近，年轻学生经常聚会的地方。上学时候吴世勋和都暻秀都住在这条街，这家烤肉是他们常光顾的料理之一，不过上次来也是几年前的事了。都暻秀一直以为那次在烤肉店里的迎新会是和吴世勋的初次见面。

其实不是，吴世勋很早之前就注意到他了，只不过都暻秀不知道。

店内布置没变，人多，热闹。吴世勋进门就看见他们那几桌老友，多数是许久不见的老面孔，有几位时常联络着，都不陌生。世勋啊，过来这边。熟人站起来朝他招手，这群人里吴世勋的辈分排在末位，别人打招呼自然要鞠躬挨个回应，简单叙旧，余光瞄到坐在里面的都暻秀，这一位正托着下巴笑眯眯地看向自己，显然已经喝醉了。

其实心里还是有些别扭，因为坐得离都暻秀太远，因为都暻秀没给他留位置，恍恍惚惚又像是回到那一天，别人说话，吴世勋看着在听，心里一直分神，时不时往都暻秀的方向瞟，想着自己什么时候才能和他搭上话。但都暻秀完全没注意到他，烧酒喝了一瓶半，剩个杯底，他安安静静坐在那，脸颊鼓鼓，嘴巴里正嚼着东西，别人讲个笑话，他也不知听没听懂，就跟着呵呵傻乐。

“傻瓜。”吴世勋笑着哼了一声，喝自己的无酒精饮料，一会想着要送都暻秀回家，所以今天很可惜不能喝酒。同学聚会总有很多话说，周围客人换了几轮，只有他们这边完全没散场的意思。吴世勋再往都暻秀那边看的时候，他已经喝到第三瓶了。

“喂，回去吧。”将要结束时，三五成堆闲聊。吴世勋已经穿好外套，过来叫都暻秀一起走，还没凑近酒味已经飘过来，吴世勋在数桌上的瓶子，三瓶烧酒两瓶啤酒，真的是，为什么又喝这么多。都暻秀的反应慢半拍，回头看到吴世勋的脸也没什么特别的情绪，整张脸蛋烫得通红，眼睛傻傻发直“啊，世勋啊。”他往学长那边凑了凑，好不容易给吴世勋腾出一个狭窄的小位，都暻秀拍拍凳子，笑得像个小傻子“过来坐吧。”开什么玩笑，吴世勋两道眉毛皱在一起，语气不太好。

“回家了。都暻秀。”

他说着话伸手去捞都暻秀的胳膊，却被男人不经意地挡掉手。学长顺势将都暻秀搂在怀里，伸着手指示意旁边的人起身给吴世勋让位，“再坐一会吧，世勋。”他说话倒是很客气，和吴世勋目光相视，笑得也从容“一会再和我们去喝点。”还要喝吗？吴世勋看向都暻秀，想了解他的意思。都暻秀却醉醺醺地倚在男人怀里，没有看他。

最终还是去了第二轮酒会。吴世勋车上载几位朋友，都暻秀被学长拉上出租车，没等吴世勋说话，那边就潇洒干脆地道了声‘一会见’。“去哪呢”“听说订好房间了。”他们这一车的人还摸不清状况，出租车先走，有人在聚会群帮忙问地址，终于发来了店家的名字和位置。到达，吴世勋让他们先上去，他留意了一下旁边熟悉的车牌，在临入场前给朴灿烈发去一条信息。

-你现在在哪。

#  
都暻秀对待感情方面一直比较迟钝。高中时期小姑娘向他表白，他只会满脸慌张地瞪着大眼，连句话都说不出完整。在和朴灿烈交往之前，他的感情史基本等于空白。但如果非要说的话，暗恋高年级学长的经历也可以算进去。——为人亲切温和，正直阳光的学长是大学时期都暻秀心中的白月光。都暻秀一直以为自己将这份感情隐藏的很好，其实除了他自己，谁都看得出来。

在出国前最后一次的私下聚会——学长只邀请了几位熟悉的亲友，之中也包括这位可爱的学弟。

应该是普通的一次聚餐，学长没有事先通知他还有陌生人。都暻秀以为所谓‘朋友聚会’就是和学生会的熟人吃吃饭，直到入场才发现，除了学长之外自己一个人都不认识，他们看起来像是已经步入社会的青年人，都暻秀在这当中总显得格格不入。学长向他介绍几位朋友，都暻秀属年纪最小，他有些怕生，礼节方面小心翼翼。学长大概是看出他的紧张，席间一直在照顾他。等到结束时已经接近午夜，本来想走，但学长笑着邀请他“再陪我们待一会吧暻秀，这是最后一次了。”

因为是最后一次见面，或许只是都暻秀从来不会拒绝学长的任何请求。他平时其实很讨厌夜店这种地方的，几天前第一次去，体验可以说很糟糕。那么现在，不到一周之内又去了第二次。这家店又和上次的有些不一样，他们从后面一间小门进入，一面巨大的玻璃隔开舞池和走廊，他们行走的这边像是另一个世界，富丽堂皇却安静，另一边的声音完全不会穿透过来。他们直接乘电梯上楼，学长的一个熟人好像对这很熟悉，进屋，乘电梯都是刷他的卡。

最后是一间封闭的房间，隔音效果非常好。陌生男人们开始轮番劝酒，说着一些听不懂和一些颇有深意的话，氛围和吃饭时又完全不同。都暻秀显得不知所措，他习惯依赖最熟悉的人，往他身边躲，男人搂着他的肩，像在宣誓主权，他对那帮不正经的家伙们说“别欺负我的暻秀了。”都暻秀以为自己听错了，心跳得厉害，但他知道这句话肯定没有其他的意思。男人贴得他很近，可以感受呼到脸上的鼻息是有些醉意在里面。学长将一杯亮紫色的液体递给他，杯壁沾了点星星粉末，他笑得很温柔“暻秀，陪我喝点吧。”他明明前两天刚答应过吴世勋不会再喝醉，手腕上还有那天被人欺负过的淤痕，但是这些那些都暻秀现在好像都忘了。

在他被人抱在怀里神志不清，哭哭啼啼地向当事人告白的时候，学长并没有表现出任何意外的情绪。“我一直很尊敬您。”男人的朋友们学着他的调子起哄调笑，都暻秀的脑子却混混沌沌什么都不知道，甚至连说过什么话也记不起来，他很快失去了思考能力，‘暻秀喜欢我吗？’好像谁在问，都暻秀点头嗯了一声，甜腻腻的，又惹来一阵笑声。有人捧起他的脸蛋，没怎么挣扎，柔软的嘴唇便覆上来，带着酒气。都暻秀迷迷糊糊中看见学长坐得很远，正笑着看自己。那亲他的人又是谁呢，几只手将他压在沙发上，因为被吻得太舒服了，所以他把这个人也当成学长。刚刚的嘴唇离开了自己，很快又覆上来，这回粗暴了许多，都暻秀被舔弄得不得不张开嘴巴，那条舌头便马上钻进来，唔唔……他发出像小狗一样的呻吟。谁的手摸进他的上衣，又是谁的手伸进他的内裤，胡渣扎得他的脸很痛，有人狠狠咬了他的嘴唇，所以都暻秀又开始哭了。“轻一点。”男人说，他正托着都暻秀瘫软的身子，手掌捏着他大腿的软肉向外打开，像只张开翅膀的蝴蝶，是为了让其他人也能看得更清楚。都暻秀的裤子不知道被人扔到哪里，内裤还半搭在脚踝上，他不知何时已经被弄射了一次，阴茎被人玩在手里，腿根处滑溜溜的，沾着精液。比女人的腿还白，有人笑着感慨，你这学弟怎么一股奶味。“别留下痕迹了。”男人玩弄小孩耳垂的间隙，还不忘提醒他们。

涂满润滑液的手指粗暴地挤进小穴，怕什么，这个人还在啰嗦，反正他也不会记得的。

目标是男孩的话，除了迷药还要另外准备一些肌肉松弛剂。这玩意副作用挺大的，吃了之后两三天都是迷迷糊糊的状态，搞不好还会留下后遗症。以往他们的猎物总是陌生人，肏完之后随便处理不用理会，但这次是熟人，不慎重小心的话很容易被发现。男人将都暻秀拿出来共享之前也有考虑过风险，他们还因为要不要用药这方面有过争论。

有人捏着都暻秀的脸颊迫使他张嘴，要往他嘴里塞药片。同时下面两根手指插进来，还没扩张好，啰嗦的家伙就要扶着自己腥臭的鸡巴往里肏，都暻秀皱眉，眼睛都睁不开，嘴巴里含糊不清地喊疼，他还晕着呢，他们在笑。要喂他吃药的男人哄着说，宝贝，马上就不疼了。

当然是骗人的，但是无所谓，反正都暻秀也听不见。

主谋之一的男人大概是一时脑子短路，他先一步捂住了都暻秀的嘴。“这是什么？”肌肉松弛剂？在这种时候就是会有人说些废话，不听他的指示，“我这是为他好，你也不希望他的屁股被肏烂吧。”振振有词还在狡辩的家伙，打扰人的兴致，总归他这股火是莫名的。“都说了不能吃那个，你听不懂我说话吗？”他平时虽然也是十足的坏人，但还算有风度。男人重重敲了面前那家伙的头，场面一时有些僵。“妈的，狗崽子，你是想害死我吗？”看似要将都暻秀与人分享，却时时刻刻抓在手里。现在真的要给别人吃掉的时候，又不高兴了，或者这才是他发火的原因。

呵，多年好友坐在一旁笑，带着嘲讽的意味问道。“你不会真的看上他了吧。”

-喝醉的暻秀很可爱啊ffff  
-哭泣和撒娇的样子都很可爱，之前没见过呢，让我有些刮目相看了。  
-我也同样做了很失态的事呢，抱歉啊~  
-但是暻秀这么说是忘记都做过什么了吗?

#  
都暻秀喝到第二瓶烧酒的时候已经有些晕了，他现在不比20出头的时候，如果毫无节制地喝下去可能要连续休息几天才能缓过来。但他架不住劝，学长一杯一杯敬他，他自然也不能扫兴。他听到身边的男人说“真没想到暻秀真的会和别人结婚。”是啊，他才想起自己左手的无名指还戴着戒指，男人握着他的手，拨他的婚戒玩弄，都暻秀不太喜欢别人碰。——灿烈“你不是自己也有吗？”都暻秀说完才反应过来身边的人不是朴灿烈，将手抽回时，学长看似留恋地按了按他的掌心。

路上有些晕车，都暻秀说想先在外面透透风。

“还以为你是偷偷过来抽烟的。”学长跟在他身后。啊，都暻秀吓得一抖，为自己的反应过度有些好笑，摇头解释。不是的，是真的有些头晕。他们的距离贴得很近，其实从刚刚就一直如此，吃饭时腿挨着腿，膝盖贴着膝盖，出租车上男人将他搂在怀里，只是都暻秀后知后觉，现在才反应过来。在男人凑近时，他往旁边侧了侧身。“哥先上去吧。”

-之前约你都不理我，这次怎么愿意出来了?

啊……我……。

学长没有要离开的意思，他点了一根烟，不像朴灿烈平时抽的那种带点薄荷，是完全浓重成熟的烟草味。都暻秀印象中的学长是从来不抽烟的人，不过转念一想这么多年过去，谁还不会变呢。男人说话时语气温和，带着玩笑意味，但这个问题都暻秀不知该怎么回答，头晕晕的，心里又乱成一团。忽明忽暗的光线映着学长的脸——他们从某些角度看起来真的很像。

-是和男朋友，啊，抱歉。学长停顿了一下，笑着盯他的眼睛。现在已经结婚了就不该叫男朋友了。是和他出现什么问题了吗？

学长嘴里的‘他’就是指朴灿烈。在夏威夷，学长还特别问过都暻秀男友的名字，但他好像一直没记住。烟味呛得都暻秀咳嗽，学长便立刻将刚点的烟掐灭。抱歉，因为暻秀身上有烟味，还以为你也在抽呢。他挥手散了散漂浮在空中的一团烟雾，问，现在呢？好点了吗。都暻秀顺匀了气，抱歉，哥。我没关系。他侧头像在闻闻自己的衣领，带着一点点疑惑。我身上……有烟味吗？

-哈哈，是啊。

-想想也不会是暻秀在抽烟。应该是他吧。

都暻秀不懂这时候学长为什么一直提到朴灿烈，他们应该不认识的，都暻秀也不想对外人提太多私事。“大家应该在等了”都暻秀依然头晕，男人身上散发的气场让他感到莫名不安，想要尽快离开，“我们走吧，哥。”

-暻秀跟我说过的话还记得吗？

学长向他靠近，笑得温柔，却有压迫。都暻秀反应过来时候已经背抵着石墙，无处可去。什么话？他不明所以。学长提醒他，“暻秀说过喜欢我的事。”“现在还算数吗？”又好像小时候那样，惊讶到说不出话，瞪圆眼睛的模样倒是很可爱。

“暻秀应该是喜欢我的吧。不然也不会和他结婚吧。”

都暻秀的心像是跳漏一拍，又被人狠狠揪起。他躲闪男人紧逼的视线，看似想要反驳。但却没有给他说话的机会。

“在暻秀眼里，我们两个很像吗？”学长向他靠近，他好像什么都知道了。

-和他交往是因为那段时间我离开了你。  
-和他结婚是因为我先结了婚。

他在纠正他，你爱的人一直是我。

-你骗不了我的。

男人捧着他的脸，盯着他惊惶无措的眼睛，低头去吻他颤抖的唇。

-离开他吧，暻秀。

#  
-你现在在哪。

朴灿烈喝酒的间隙瞄了眼手机，老实讲他看见来信人名字时有些失望，吴世勋那小子居然会破天荒地关心自己的行程。旁边的人又凑上来和他接吻，朴灿烈嫌弃他满身的酒味，便侧开头。那人又和上次一样吮吸自己的后颈。“像在吸血一样”朋友在笑，朴灿烈将他不客气地推开，“你还担心被老婆发现吗？”好像在故意挑衅，想惹他做些过激的事，朴灿烈皱眉，不是怕不怕的问题，只是他讨厌别人在自己身上留下痕迹。那人又转身搂着另一个人的脖子亲吻，朴灿烈忽然觉得烦，想去透气，去外面抽根烟。

他在走廊遇见熟人正在和别人聊天，“灿烈啊，你去哪。”朴灿烈晃晃手里的烟盒，他对陌生人报以礼貌微笑，哥的熟人？想随便打个招呼，却被拉来作介绍。大学时期的同窗，他是学生会的。灿烈你没见过吗？朴灿烈听得心不在焉，只有提到‘学生会’三个字让他比较在意。‘我们的房间在隔壁，要不要过来喝一杯。’在他说话的时候，朴灿烈往半敞门的房间里瞥了一眼，两三个而已，都是些生面孔。“一会还有人来。可以交个朋友。”

朴灿烈点头向他们笑笑，“我先出去抽烟。”

#  
学长想让他张嘴，但都暻秀嘴巴紧闭，依然在发抖。于是男人伸出舌头舔吻他，他搂着都暻秀的腰，将他压向自己的下体，总有些急迫。知道吗，还有更糟糕的，都暻秀好像呆掉了，完全反应不过来，他的脑子放空，可能是酒精的作用，又或者是因为学长其实说的没错。都暻秀承认自己有过私心，他们从某些角度来说真的很像。

不仅仅是外貌，更多的是一些内在的，更深层次的地方，需要熟悉之后才知道。都暻秀初次见到朴灿烈时对他印象很差，他看起来就是那种放荡不羁的花花公子，是都暻秀最不想接触的一类人。他曾听过朴灿烈的很多传闻，大多是负面的。但唯独一点，朴灿烈对他是真的好。他们算是同龄朋友，总有许多话题。朴灿烈从来不是个无趣的人，学长离开之后都暻秀陷入情感低谷，刚好朴灿烈在那段时间一直缠着他，或者只是因为太寂寞了，才会不知不觉把对学长的感情全部投射在这个人身上，他如此欺骗了别人，好像也欺骗了自己。

他对朴灿烈的感情应该谈不上多深，只不过觉得两个人在一起很开心，如果可以的话，这样交往下去也好。可是人想要的，往往比预计中的更多。都暻秀以为只是普通的一次约会，他们拥抱，亲吻，做些情侣之间的事，直到朴灿烈扒他的裤子，他才意识到是这次是要来真的了。

-不行，等一下。真的，我还没准备好。

漂亮的脸蛋上落下五个手指印，他不是故意的。一定是生气了，都暻秀第一次见到朴灿烈这么凶。除了愤怒，更多戳中他的是朴灿烈眼中的难以置信。他看到他的拳头扬在半空又放下，还以为肯定是要挨揍，都暻秀吓得发抖。但朴灿烈却放开了他，明明还在生气偏偏要露出那种不自然的笑容，好像受了多大伤害似的。

“我们回去吧。”

都暻秀在路上一直想要不要分手，这样下去自己好像是个坏人，他也不想继续欺骗别人的感情。欺骗？他这算欺骗吗。朴灿烈也没和他说话，他平时明明是话很多的一个人，搞得都暻秀也觉得委屈。他将他送到家门口，客套地嘱咐他“早点休息吧，暻秀”都暻秀还有些犹豫，他说‘灿烈。’但同时朴灿烈也在叫他。‘暻秀。’好吧，你先说。都暻秀等着，心却跳得厉害，他努力控制自己的情绪，如果朴灿烈先一步提出分手，他大概率会哭，最好别这样。“抱歉，今天。暻秀会生我气吗？”就这一句话，都暻秀松了一口气，反而不知所措了。他假装生气地哼了一声，扭过头。朴灿烈拉住他的手，好像在恳求似的“别生气了好不好。”他总是如此，在外面一个样，对待都暻秀又一个样。不知道哪个才是真的他。都暻秀又把什么都忘了，朴灿烈的一边脸还是红红的，有点肿，他的眼里只能看到这个。“你还痛吗？”对这张脸出手的自己真是罪该万死，都暻秀有点愧疚，小声道“我不是故意的……”他想摸摸他的脸，朴灿烈便笑着把脸贴上去。都暻秀在这一刻很想亲亲他。

或许一开始他是个骗子，但是。

“不是的。”都暻秀挣扎着，用力推开他，“请您放开我！”男人没想过他会反抗，所以才会被挣脱。都暻秀的眼尾泛红，不知是激动还是恐惧。他摸着自己的婚戒，好像能从中获得些勇气，虽然他说话时还是有些抖。“我的确曾经喜欢过您，但那也已经是过去的事了。”

“我们都已经各自结婚了。我想您有些误会。”

男人及时捂住他的嘴，要他收声。说真的，他们连笑着发狠的表情也很像。都暻秀在学长面前一直是乖巧听话，很受宠爱。那现在，原本温柔的学长露出一副要将他吃掉的表情。都暻秀有些退缩，可他没地方躲。

-你在耍我吗？  
-当初是谁天天粘在我身边，明明说过喜欢我，在我走之后马上和别人交往。  
-原来暻秀是这么耐不住寂寞的人吗？  
-亏我还为了你回来，你在这装什么清高，狗崽子。

都暻秀不可思议地瞪大双眼，他被狠狠压在墙上，扯着他的头发往墙上磕。

“都暻秀，我再问你一次。”

告诉他结婚是想试试他的反应，更多的是为了找点乐趣。从来没想过这小孩真的会来夏威夷。单薄的小个子站在那群高大的外国人当中很惹眼，都暻秀像是一个迷路的小孩，看得他都有点感动了。

他一直都知道，只不过装作不知道。喜欢当然是喜欢，谁又会不喜欢呢，但是他不可能因为这点喜欢抛下所有和都暻秀结婚。钓鱼一样，享受其中的过程而已。都暻秀应该会在自己的婚礼上哭，面对一点点关心就投怀送抱。结果这小子却像个成熟的大人似地对他说“祝您新婚快乐。”好像很洒脱，他知道这段时间都暻秀在交朋友，朴灿烈算是有点名气的，他也听说过那是什么人。“希望您永远幸福。”真虚伪，你应该内心希望我早点离婚吧。男人表面还是在配合他演戏，暻秀呢，有结婚的打算吗。反正到底都是玩玩，不会是真的。但是都暻秀沉默了挺长时间，这让男人的眉头皱了皱。

说真的，都暻秀在之前从没想过结婚的问题。朴灿烈的求婚让他感觉更多的是惊讶和慌张。都暻秀对他说，我要想想。朴灿烈就拉着他大吵了一架。他来夏威夷是为了转换心情，更多的是想最终确认一些事，都暻秀知道自己很狡猾，所以他更需要做出决定。婚礼上，男人和妻子拥吻，都暻秀就站在旁边，好奇怪，眼前这幅场景明明该令他有点难过的，可他完全不觉得。相反，不知为何，他的心只有对朴灿烈满满的思念。

如果他在就好了。这是此刻唯一的想法。

应该拉着朴灿烈一起来的。这样就可以在这种幸福的时刻悄悄对他说，我爱你。他是不是已经爱上他了呢，从很久以前开始。可是他没有答应他的求婚，都暻秀突然很害怕失去，迫不及待地想回去见到他，他怨自己怎么能这么迟钝，上一次求婚失效的话，那这次换做我来求婚吧，他是这么打算的。所以他与学长匆匆告别，踏上了归国的飞机。这让男人会错意了，他以为都暻秀是因为自己而想要逃避。

是因为喝醉了，还是本来就没有力气呢，这种时候竟然连点反抗能力都没有。都暻秀咬紧牙根不希望自己发出一些痛苦的声音而丢脸，他拉扯着男人的手想要挣脱，他说‘放开我’这种偏僻的小巷子没人会来，男人一只手就可以将他压制得死死的，而另一只手在脱他的裤子。都暻秀开始感到真的害怕，他踢着双腿，希望有人能来救救自己。

-灿烈……灿烈……

他可能真的喝醉了，朴灿烈又怎么会在这里出现呢。

呵呵，男人听到他求救反而觉得好笑。他掐着都暻秀的脸颊，语气又恢复和从前一样的温文儒雅，说话时语重心长。

-暻秀啊，知道我为什么带你来这家店吗？

-我呢，刚好有很多朋友在这边。这里面又刚好有一位是你丈夫的熟人呢，他在这地方挺有名的。我手机里存了朋友发来的影片，暻秀想看看吗？

男人的手伸到后面，狠狠地捏了他的屁股。他问道，他平时也是这么肏你的吗？

#  
吴世勋长这么大从来没动手打过人，这算是第一次，不得不说他还有点天赋。

拉扯男人的头发往后拽的同时，抬脚狠狠踹向他的腿窝，在他倒地后又往肚子上补了一脚，动作干脆利落。都暻秀仍然在哭，吴世勋语气很冷，哭什么。“回家了。”都暻秀好像听不到他说话，也不理他，吴世勋不耐烦，扯着他的胳膊将他从地上拽起来，帮他往上提裤子，吴世勋骂了句该死。“哪里受伤了？”脖子又被掐得通红，吴世勋开始也觉得都暻秀可恶，为什么你总会遇上这种事。

驼在背上的时候还有些挣扎，被塞进车里也在哭，直到快要到家了，都暻秀才好像刚刚冷静下来。

-我也没想过他是这种人。吴世勋的语气柔了许多，他安慰道。“忘掉这些不愉快的事吧。他以后也不会在你面前出现了。”但是都暻秀固执地扭着头不肯搭理他，在生我的气吗？吴世勋莫名其妙，跟着心情不好。朴灿烈这时候还没回来，吴世勋也实在不放心都暻秀一人在家。人已经下了车，他站在车前犹犹豫豫的。都暻秀直到这时才看了他一眼。

“要上来吗？吴世勋。”

吴世勋第一次来到朴灿烈和都暻秀的家，简约宽敞，很符合两个人的品位。都暻秀让他随便坐沙发，他自己去冰箱拿出一瓶香槟，这瓶酒是朴灿烈珍藏挺久的。都暻秀说“陪我喝点。”

你真是疯了，吴世勋扬扬眉毛，看向他。“你知道我是开车来的吧。”

all嘟-双向（七）

#  
同为上流，父母辈亲近，年龄相仿，诸多种种，即使吴世勋不愿承认，却也无法逃避朴灿烈早已成为他人生中的一部分——这个悲惨的既定事实。他们两家时常聚会，关系夸张到彼此家中还为对方小孩留着一间专属房间。大人有时会开玩笑，说其中如果有一个是女孩就能直接结亲家了。每每这时朴灿烈总是配合地扭扭捏捏像个小胖妞，而吴世勋多半会翻个白眼。

外人眼中无论大小，他们这两位在一起哥哥总是照顾弟弟多些，但这也只限于对那些不了解他们的人来说而已。吴世勋自认为没什么地方对不起他。毕竟朴灿烈从小到大这些年在外惹的烂桃花最后总由他来收拾，遇到麻烦经常是他来挡枪，还曾因为‘和朴灿烈关系不错’的原因被高年级学长找茬。可这些那些都不是出于自愿，甚至说和朴灿烈本人都没什么关系。朴灿烈的存在像是吴世勋生命中一个劫，和他在一起总会被各种各样的麻烦缠上。所以，吴世勋很早之前就想摆脱他。

这种心思可以追溯回高中，朴灿烈新交往的女朋友刚好是吴世勋的暗恋对象。

或者是初中，朴灿烈的前任女友被甩后就一直纠缠着吴世勋，从打探朴灿烈的消息到突然对吴世勋深情告白，最后一发不可收拾地发展成为每日的跟踪骚扰。

也许还能回忆到小学，吴世勋记得还很清楚，放学门口朴家的车总是停在最引人注目的位置，司机西装革履的模样好像在演电视剧。朴灿烈那时候胖得像只球，穿过操场时威风凛凛风风火火，周围小孩哇哇叫什么吴世勋不在乎，他只觉得这时候的朴灿烈大声和他打招呼是件很丢脸的事。

应该早些意识到他们不是一路人，早点和他分开就不会这么多麻烦。

事实上，吴世勋的确尝试过。朴灿烈和新女友交往不到三天闪电分手，因为女方也是学校内有名的人，两人传闻闹得沸沸扬扬，多数是些不堪的话。吴世勋联系不到那位姐姐，学校里也没再见过她，最后的消息只是从女方朋友嘴里一句含糊的‘她转校了’她们大概是把他和朴灿烈看作一类人，吴世勋离开时听见她们在背后的小声议论。他很早就不想和朴灿烈绑定在一起了，但或许是那时才真正下定决心。

可是很快，他又失败了。

高中的篮球联赛，他被球打中头，临晕之际看见朴灿烈穿过人群疯子一样的狰狞面孔，吴世勋心里光顾着骂他难看。其实很危险，流感，中暑，摔倒时差点后脑着地。朴灿烈背着和自己身高差不多的吴世勋飞奔到医务室，跑到虚脱，校医检查时他累到在厕所呕吐，之后两人被双双抬上急救车。这些都是很久之后从别人嘴里听说的，朴灿烈一边弹烟灰一边乐，他自己倒是从没提过半句。

吴世勋醒来便在医院，朴灿烈趴睡在他床侧，看起来是人畜无害的一张脸——这就是个骗子，不知道以后还要祸害多少人。吴世勋将自己的被褥从他胳膊下面抽出来，看着上面一片口水渍叹息，随即嫌弃地翻了个白眼，算了，可能真是上辈子欠他的。

#  
这瓶香槟朴灿烈藏了挺久，他平时奉行及时行乐，越好的东西越该享受当下才算不上辜负，唯独这瓶酒却一直舍不得喝。韩国无售，买一次总要费一番周折。用朴灿烈的话讲，就算买到，新的肯定也不如旧的。他最近才把这瓶宝贝拿出来，为了庆祝和都暻秀的结婚纪念。

都暻秀说，陪我喝点。接着是砰地，巨大的开瓶声。

“你知道我是开车来的吧。”

吴世勋是故意这么说，但都暻秀没接他的话。厨房昏黄的光透出来，客厅镀上一层朦胧的灰，都暻秀不想开这边的灯，吴世勋自然也无所谓。他端了两个杯子，另一只手拎着酒，放好东西，便靠着沙发坐到地毯上，将吴世勋给他留的位置白白空出来。

看着心情不好，也没什么话，为自己倒满，连瓶带空杯往吴世勋那边一推，就只顾喝酒，不再理人。

吴世勋感到头痛，他想不起来上次见到都暻秀哭是什么时候，也不明白都暻秀现在到底在难过伤心什么——是自己一直尊敬崇拜的男人形象崩塌么？其实很早之前吴世勋就听过那位的传闻，只是不在乎而已。但不管怎样，有必要为了那么一个人在意到这种程度吗？都暻秀越是沉默，他就越感到烦躁。

-其实你早知道了吧。

还以为要这样无言一晚上，结果是都暻秀先开口。好像漫不经心地，向他责难。

“学长么？”吴世勋没有隐瞒的意思，也没有替谁说话的必要。“的确听说过他风评不太好。但没想到会做到这种地步。”

“不是的。”有些意外，还以为事到如今都暻秀仍然无可救药地替别人说话。但他只是转过头盯着他看，语气冷清，像在说着什么无关紧要的事。“是在说朴灿烈。”太暗了，原本应该是琥珀色的眼珠现在陷入一片黑暗，吴世勋看不清他真正的情绪，却在喉咙里品出了咖啡的焦糖味。

-你心里都一清二楚不是吗？

吴世勋记得几个星期前反问过都暻秀类似的话。原本当时就想告诉他‘朴灿烈那家伙在外面有别人了。’或者‘我亲眼看见他们在接吻’甚至还有更加过分的，证据确凿，吴世勋连照片都准备好了。但都暻秀发抖的模样如同一个执迷不悟的傻瓜，如果被揭穿现实之后这家伙就再也无法伪装了，他的眼神向他恳求不要说。所以吴世勋才不忍心，他没办法做出那么残忍的事。

那么现在，都暻秀反而迫切向他寻一个答案，好像只有利用他说出口，才能让自己最后死心。哈哈，所以吴世勋才觉得可笑。他们这三个人当中，自己的存在就只有这点意义。他又不是朴灿烈的附属品。朴灿烈到底如何，和他吴世勋又有什么关系。

-你也稍微注意到我吧。

“真是的。都暻秀。”吴世勋不知道自己为什么感到烦躁，原本他应该很乐意向都暻秀摊牌的“你想听我说什么？”——他们之间好像永远避不开朴灿烈这个人。

下雨的日子打伞一起回家。  
闲下来吴世勋会开车载着他去首尔各个地方探店。  
看电影时一人是巧克力焦糖爆米花另一个是蘸着芝士酱的玉米片。  
吴世勋喜欢到都暻秀家蹭饭，传统好味道和那些新开发的奇怪料理他都照单全收。

明明是他们认识的时间更早，相处的时间更长。

但这些那些都暻秀全忘了，他从来只会把他推到朴灿烈那边。所以他才烦躁，或许还有其他原因，吴世勋懒得细想，现在他只是看见都暻秀那张脸就觉得生气。

“你想从我嘴里听到什么？”

是突如其来的压迫感。吴世勋向他靠近，都暻秀本能歪身子往旁边躲，他侧头时颈间暴露出一道道泛红的淤痕，是刚刚被那个混账掐脖子留下的——就连这点吴世勋也觉得可恶。都暻秀是打算起身的，他刚刚抬腰却被吴世勋先一步拉扯着胳膊按倒在沙发上。玻璃杯滚落在地板叮叮当当无人理会，两个人距离近到可以数清对方的睫毛。吴世勋嘴角上扬，笑容却极冷，语气中带着几分讥讽和玩味“是不是我说出朴灿烈出轨的事会让你觉得安心呢？都暻秀，你明明也知道的吧。就连我一直喜欢你的事情你也很清楚不是吗？你让我上来也不光是为了聊天吧。”

都暻秀的瞳孔震动，手也在抖。‘吴世勋，放开我！’他本来是打算这么骂他的，眼前却浮现出那一晚两人散步到最后吴世勋哭泣的模样。

朴灿烈拉着他的手，笑着对其他人说，我对暻秀啊，是一见钟情来着。

他说的那么真诚，让都暻秀几乎信以为真。骗子，或者他是不是从来都没爱过他呢。

-暻秀啊，知道我为什么带你来这家店吗。

可恶…这不是除了他之外的人全部都知道了吗。

-不要不在乎我。

他的确有察觉到吴世勋对他的感情，也不能说完全没有责任。只不过比起那些虚无缥缈的东西，在一瞬间都暻秀的脑子里突然涌现的，是一个非常恶劣的想法，这或许是报复朴灿烈的最好机会——如果知道自己抢走了他最爱的弟弟，大概会比知道自己单纯出轨更让他气愤吧。

可都暻秀马上后悔了。吴世勋的表情好像承受着多大的伤害似的，连同都暻秀也感到难过。他忍着眼泪，憋得眼眶发红“我……我”深吸一口气似正努力平复情绪，摆出一副年长者的模样故作镇定地“吴世勋你……”都暻秀像要说什么的样子，但他的话未完，回应他的是印在唇间，一枚浅浅的吻。

第一次是戛然而止的轻轻触碰，都暻秀紧张地闭紧嘴巴。吴世勋不抽烟，不像和朴灿烈接吻总是觉得苦，他的身上好像自带小孩奶香的甜味。都暻秀忽然觉得委屈，不只是刚刚所遭遇的一切，而是所有一直以来的经历在胸口糅杂。“不行，别……”他侧开头，不想去看吴世勋的眼睛，可又马上被掰着下巴强行转过来。喘息未平，刚张嘴说话，第二次的吻便覆上来。吴世勋咬着他的唇，轻轻地，含在嘴里细细品尝。这次时间稍久，都暻秀蹙眉唔了一声他才肯松开。脸红到耳根，两人面向彼此，他看不透吴世勋眼中的含义，只尴尬得想躲起来。真是个蠢主意，他到底为什么会想要利用吴世勋去报复朴灿烈，真的笨透了。吴世勋跨压在他身上，两人十指相扣，又是个极其暧昧的姿势。都暻秀知道不能再继续了，无论是他，还是吴世勋。胸口因呼吸起伏，都暻秀的眼珠颤动，说话没什么底气，他恳求“世勋，你走吧……”于是第三次，吴世勋的吻落下，舌尖撬开齿贝，缠绕上都暻秀无处可逃的舌，霸道又温柔，被当作宝贝一样珍惜着，非常细致的吻。

都暻秀紧张得捏紧拳头，但他的手此刻被吴世勋握在掌心，用力的结果只是更加扣紧彼此。吴世勋的舌头搅入他的口腔，都暻秀越是想躲越是纠缠不清，已经分不清到底是在拒绝还是在迎合，第四次第五次第六次……每次接吻的时间延长，分开时却连喘息的间隙都没有，吻了多少次已经数不过来，到最后都暻秀的舌头是麻的，而吴世勋的唇却依然柔软的，又温热。“不行，真的……”吴世勋正吮吸着他的舌尖，都暻秀被迫张嘴艰难地喘息，看上去却像是迫不及待地热情邀请。

吴世勋在此时松开他的手，顺着他的腰侧往下摸。一手扶住他的后腰，一手便探进他的内裤。都暻秀在前端被触碰的瞬间触电般颤了一下，‘唔…不行，世勋…’他又开始叫了，解放的双手向外推吴世勋的肩，泪眼婆娑的模样惹得吴世勋再次凑过来。但这次亲吻的不是嘴唇，而是都暻秀纤细敏感的脖颈。那几道红色的痕迹本来已经快要消失了，被舔弄过后便烙得更深。

吴世勋不说话，看似专注地在帮他撸弄前面。从囊袋一直到顶端，拇指指腹盘绕着铃口缓慢摩挲。都暻秀的内裤被褪到大腿根，他想蜷缩起双腿，吴世勋按住膝盖窝不让他并拢。不能这样，不行！脑中好像有声音在极力阻止，可他却只是呜咽着抓着吴世勋的肩膀，说不出半句话。极富技巧的动作，吴世勋的手大而有力，又骨节分明，他好像非常了解怎么做会让都暻秀舒服，每次都恰到好处，却爽得都暻秀头皮发麻。“不行”他这么说得时候在不自觉地向前送腰，连手也紧扒着吴世勋的背，好像生怕人跑了似的。于是吴世勋不理他，另一只手绕到后面，借着阴茎渗出的清液探入股间。不知道是被人用过了，还是都暻秀天生就这么软，吴世勋只是稍微按摩了一下便直接挤进一根手指。都暻秀尖叫着身子紧绷，连同吴世勋那根插进他屁股里的手指也好像被狠狠咬了一口，太紧了。

“放松。”吴世勋旋转搅弄着都暻秀柔滑的肠壁，在还未完全开拓好之前便强行插入了第二根。“啊…啊…”应该会有点痛，都暻秀背倚沙发几乎缩成一团，但吴世勋步步紧逼，他两根手指模拟抽插动作在都暻秀的穴内来回出入，连同前面也未让都暻秀得到半刻放松。“世勋，世勋！”迷迷糊糊的，都暻秀语气骤急，小腹卷上一股热流，阴茎也随之一颤，连忙拍打吴世勋的背想让他放开自己，要射了，他怕弄脏他。吴世勋却在此时紧握住根部，手指圈成一个环，将都暻秀即将释放的快感全部锁了回去。啊……啊……脑内一片空白，都暻秀只是忽然觉得委屈，那种被人欺负狠了却无处诉说的委屈。吴世勋依然在帮他弄前面，一下一下全在他掌握之中，阴茎涨得充血，都暻秀难受得快要死掉了，可吴世勋仍不让他射。是因为喝了太多酒才会流这么多眼泪的，都暻秀自觉平时不是爱哭的人，但现在他像个眼泪富翁，紧抱住吴世勋哭个不停。

“想射吗？”吴世勋明知故问，他将手指从都暻秀的屁股里退出来，在离开时都暻秀的后穴还湿哒哒跟着收缩，好像很舍不得他离开的模样，这也是酒的错。“哭什么。”吴世勋向他靠近，和之前一样不理解地笑话他，只是这次语气柔和许多，吴世勋亲吻他的泪痕，“哥还真爱哭啊。”偏偏要在这种时候叫他哥，所以都暻秀才哭得更厉害。他咬紧唇抽泣着，泪珠决堤似的往下滚。

明明还没欺负他呢。

吴世勋干脆托着他的屁股将他抱起。让都暻秀的双腿不得不缠上他的腰，让都暻秀整个人都挂在他身上，安慰小孩似的，“这里不舒服对吗？那我们去床上好不好。”说着话便往卧室的方向走，轻车熟路到好像是来到自己的家。

不是的，不是这个意思，都暻秀着急摇头。但吴世勋已经抱着他来到主卧，宽敞的双人床整整齐齐，这应该是属于他和朴灿烈两个人的私密空间，他们在这张床上亲吻，拥抱，做爱……可是现在，同样的位置，他正被吴世勋压在身下。

现在到底在做什么呢。

都暻秀觉得荒唐。他的上衣凌乱，几乎被掀到胸前，裤子也不知被扔到哪里，两条腿大敞着搭在吴世勋腰间，是如此放荡不堪的姿势。吴世勋正扶着性器抵住他的穴口，浅浅抽插着试图进入，动作很轻，可是他的太大了，才进入一点点都暻秀就觉得痛。

“不行……世勋，求你了”朴灿烈随时会回来。都暻秀忽然感到怕，他挣扎着要往后躲，被吴世勋勾着腿窝拉回来，“等等，真的……灿烈他……”吴世勋不会等他说完。

狠狠贯穿，整根没入。

呜……几乎是眼前漆黑，都暻秀差点直接晕厥。“痛……”太痛了，浑身卸力，都暻秀失了音，连自己什么时候射出来都不知道。他这人其实敏感又怕痛，肉软得一碰就陷进去，摸得用力便到处都是印子。吴世勋俯身亲吻安抚，从乳尖到脖颈，到嘴唇，再到额头，细碎的，轻柔的吻。看似体贴，下面却对都暻秀的屁股干个不停。总是稍稍退后，在都暻秀来不及喘息时又顶得更深，慢慢地，反复出入，直到狭窄湿润的肠壁被他操出一条温热的甬道，每次进入都受到内壁紧紧吸着的热烈欢迎。

都暻秀又开始哭，一边摇头一边往外推吴世勋的胳膊。准确来说他的眼泪没停过，这样哭的话明天眼睛该肿了，吴世勋抚摸他的脸，心疼宝贝一样帮他擦眼泪，语气似乎无奈“哥原来这么怕痛吗？”说话时下面便加快速度，毫无章法地在都暻秀体内肆意冲撞，搅得都暻秀的小腹抽搐。

“吴……吴世勋……”

“嗯，我在。”

都暻秀被吴世勋死死按在身下，张开身体深陷床铺，一副任人摆弄的姿势，在被操时双腿颤悠悠地夹紧吴世勋的腰又很快脱力松开，他想求吴世勋放了他，想说自己快受不了了，可现在却被干得根本说不出话，吴世勋也压根没有停下来的打算。半耷拉的性器重新挺立，吴世勋只是用手简单帮他撸了两下精液便一股股往外流。吴世勋徒自感慨“原来是喜欢吗？”不是的，不是，都暻秀哭得更厉害，蓄满泪水的眼睛只能模糊地看到吴世勋前后动作的轮廓，他的身形像极了朴灿烈，让都暻秀恍恍惚惚总有种错觉，但强势霸道的每次深入又立刻提醒都暻秀正在操他的不是别人，而是吴世勋。

“求你了……唔呜”都暻秀哭得没力气，他的屁股被塞满，敏感点被吴世勋粗大的性器抵压着反复磨蹭，每次经过都痛得喘不过气，又同时爽到升天，好像个清纯的荡妇，一面说不要一面又迎合，尽会使些欲拒还迎的手段。

不，他的确在邀吴世勋上楼的时候已经做好和他上床的打算，可是他后悔了。

他不想报复朴灿烈，也不想利用吴世勋。

这是错的，蠢透的主意。

为什么不能像以前一样……求求你了……

“世勋……”

都暻秀哆哆嗦嗦地去拉吴世勋的手，想让他停下，但吴世勋没有领会他的意图。

吴世勋弯下身，胳膊穿过他的腋下将他锢在怀中与他接吻，吮吸他已经红肿的唇，啃咬着他的舌头，将他那些含糊不清的推辞和拒绝都咽了回去。都暻秀很快就在吴世勋的凶狠侵犯中再次高潮，他射精时大腿发颤，后穴也跟着收缩痉挛，吴世勋及时将性器抽出，在都暻秀高潮未过之际，又再次操开穴口毫不留情顶到最深。唔……这次都暻秀只发出了很小声的尖叫，他被搞到几乎窒息，精液射得到处都是，吴世勋的腹，自己的肚子，还有床单。

如果是平时这样一定会被朴灿烈惩罚的。朴灿烈会故作遗憾的语气说着“暻秀怎么可以自己擅自高潮呢”好像受了多大委屈似的，却发狠了干他。

弄脏床单会被打屁股，射到朴灿烈身上也是。

“暻秀要忍住才行啊。”

都暻秀怕得要命，他觉得自己完蛋了。

做到这种程度肯定会被朴灿烈发现的。

但更糟糕的是吴世勋仍然没有停下来，他像个不知疲倦的打桩机器，一次一次狠力将都暻秀贯穿。

断断续续哭的时候被吴世勋托腰抱起，都暻秀的身体因失力向后仰倒时又被吴世勋及时搂回怀中。他们的下体紧密贴合，都暻秀几乎全身湿透，精液或者汗，到处又湿又黏。他的屁股被整根填满，小腹涨得几乎要撑破了。但吴世勋仍不知满足地想再进来一些，再深一点，他按着都暻秀的腰晃动，慢慢地往自己身上压。“啊……啊”都暻秀痛得蜷缩，他将手搭上吴世勋的脖颈，以至于不让自己颠簸得太厉害。可是太痛了。都暻秀没有力气，说话时委屈的带着哭腔，连声音都很小“世勋……我，我真的不行了”

“可是哥喜欢这样吧。”吴世勋并不打算就这样放过他，语气很温和，声音却冷得像把刀。都暻秀已经顾不得会不会被朴灿烈发现或者别的什么了，他是真的害怕，甚至担心吴世勋是不是打算这样弄死他。“不是的…真的…放了我吧”都暻秀讨好似的将头埋进吴世勋的肩窝，奢望能得到他一些怜悯，他一贯很会撒娇，只是平时习惯在吴世勋面前装成熟罢了。

而幸好吴世勋很吃他这一套。

#  
都暻秀第一次和朴灿烈相遇，吴世勋就感觉到了不安。

只不过那时的都暻秀喝得酩酊大醉，吴世勋抱着侥幸心理，他大概什么都不记得的，而且又醉得那么难看，所以没关系。

回去路上都暻秀趴在吴世勋背上昏睡，又回光返照似的半路清醒，“世勋吗……？”奶声奶气的，惹人火大。吴世勋没好气地‘嗯’了一声。“我很重吧…我可以自己走……”声音黏糊糊的，明明醉到脚都软了还在嘴硬。吴世勋没理他，反正也快到家了。都暻秀将头埋进他宽阔的背，嘟嘟囔囔说些听不懂的话，吴世勋刚开始以为都暻秀只是喝多了胡言乱语，后来才听清他是在哼歌。

是吴世勋第一次见到都暻秀，他站在舞台上唱的那一首。

“你就那么喜欢他吗？”

帮忙洗澡的时候也是，都暻秀脱得光溜溜坐在椅子上，而吴世勋挽着袖子帮他冲水。都暻秀这人酒品还算不错，喝多了不哭不闹，就眯着眼睛乖乖坐在那，为吴世勋省了不少麻烦。他还在哼歌，所以吴世勋有点酸酸地问“你就那么喜欢他吗？都暻秀。”他当然也不是为了得到什么答案，毕竟现在这人就是个醉鬼，还能指望他什么呢。

两人总是窝在一起睡觉，单纯的睡在一起，因为吴世勋说他害怕自己一个人。都暻秀还笑话过吴世勋抱枕头的习惯，“像个小孩子似的，吴世勋！”他总是这么说，故意惹吴世勋生气。但是这次是他搂着吴世勋的腰。因为吴世勋转过身不理他，他就可以为所欲为了。

手伸过去揉吴世勋的肚子，猫似地蹭人家的背，吃尽了豆腐。吴世勋随他占便宜，冷冰冰地“都暻秀，不要摸我。”都暻秀听了就只知道嗤嗤傻乐，也不将手拿回来，直到他不再动，吴世勋确认他睡着了才转过身面向他。

“喂，睡着了吗？”

当然睡着了，都暻秀的睫毛随着鼻息轻颤，的确像个未成年，太容易被欺负了。吴世勋坏心眼地捏捏他的脸，都暻秀只是微微蹙眉完全没醒的意思。“其实学长走了我挺开心的……”被都暻秀听到可能要揍他，所以只能这个时候说。

“不知道你会不会也喜欢我呢？”吴世勋说完就觉得自己在犯傻。怎么可能，都暻秀这种感情迟钝的笨蛋是永远都不会开窍的。不过，起码从今之后他们还有很长时间可以相处，鬼使神差地，吴世勋凑近，偷吻了都暻秀的额头。

这是只有黑夜和他才知道的秘密。

#  
吴世勋托着都暻秀的背，将他重新轻放回床上，明明刚刚那么用力，现在又像怕伤到都暻秀分毫似的。手掌顺着都暻秀起伏的胸口向上抚摸。嘴角沾满口水大口喘息，双目失神，被弄坏掉的样子真的很漂亮。

朴灿烈那家伙总是因此沾沾自喜，现在也终于被他看到了。

只不过好奇怪，这是什么心情呢。

竟然一点也不觉得高兴。

都暻秀不知被干射了几次，他软成一滩肉，嗓子哑到连声音几乎都发不出来。阴茎软趴趴的流出一些清液，随着吴世勋的抽插而一颤一颤地乱晃，好可怜。吴世勋捞起他的腿操干，手指按过的地方先是红，又发青，所以说他就是太容易留痕了。

呜……唔……仔细听才能听到都暻秀在小声哭，他现在连自己在哪里可能都不知道了。

求求你……求求……

只要都暻秀撒娇吴世勋什么都肯做的，这次当然也不例外。

吴世勋笑着抚上他的脸蛋，“明明是哥想和我上床的不是吗。”

“被弄成这样，朴灿烈应该很快就会发现吧。”

“哥这么哭的话眼睛真的会肿啊，哭什么啊。”

“现在不是都如你所愿了吗？”

all嘟-双向（八）

#  
街上停着一辆警车。

拐角巷围着三三两两看热闹的人，里面站着穿制服的警员和几个见过面的保安，再往里就太暗了看不清楚。‘听说是打架了’旁边有人小声嘀咕‘好像是两个人都喝醉了’反正都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，朴灿烈没兴趣，只是不凑巧这位置被别人占着，他只能叼着烟去其他地方。

“你好，先生。”

夜店的后巷，朴灿烈正准备给吴世勋回消息，字才输入到一半。陌生年轻男孩走到他身边，仰头微笑着向他问好。这人从夜店一路跟到这，朴灿烈本来没放在心上，直到他靠近，说‘你好’朴灿烈吐出一口烟圈，男孩又说“可以借个火吗？”

在夜店被人搭讪对朴灿烈来说就像日常吃饭喝水一样。

前来搭讪的男孩有些偏女相，五官长得很精致。他将未点燃的细烟卷含在嘴里，说话时眼睛明亮，那根烟也随着他的唇一上一下摆动，是个很明显的暗示，很俏皮。不过不是朴灿烈喜欢的类型，夜店里这种货色太多了，从他说出第一个音节，朴灿烈就清楚他的意图，放在平时朴灿烈是连看都不会去看的，只是今天凑巧，他急需一个发泄口，谁都可以。

各取所需，这种事就像日常吃饭喝水一样。

朴灿烈弯下身，叼着烟向他贴近，男孩没躲，直到额头贴上额头，一支烟点燃另一支。

男孩勾住朴灿烈的脖子迎上，张开嘴，烟如坠火一般跌入脚下。朴灿烈钟爱薄荷，男孩抽的是普通的尼古丁，两人的气息混合成了很独特的味道，既浓郁又刺鼻，男孩喘得很急躁，声音如同从嗓中流出的蜜糖，四片唇瓣在香烟味道的交替中急不可耐地缠到一起。

就是偶尔换换口味的一夜情。

两个人在厕所的隔间做爱。朴灿烈解开皮带，他就知道跪在地上乖乖把头凑过来——你看，家里那位从来就不会这么懂事。男孩将屁股翘得很高，手伸到后面给自己扩张，然后扭着屁股主动去蹭朴灿烈的阴茎。他被肏得浪叫“好舒服”他喊，“用力肏我”直到最后双腿发软，瘫在马桶座上站不起来。那之后朴灿烈带着他回到包房。男孩下面湿哒哒地坐在他腿上，他们已经喝了许多，又在其他人的起哄下嘴对嘴互喂。上一任情人大闹一番愤然离去，有几个人出去追他，有几个留在那笑着圆场，这些那些朴灿烈都不在乎。

再之后的记忆有些模糊，他搂着男孩在情侣酒店开房，一路拥吻上楼。门，桌台，浴缸里，好像什么姿势都做了，直到朴灿烈觉得累，他躺在床上，让男孩坐上来自己动。抽插时能听到很大的水响声，朴灿烈扣住他的腰贯入，想听得更清楚。男孩又开始叫了，他好像很喜欢叫床，暻秀平时是不会这么叫的，朴灿烈想听，他也不肯，于是朴灿烈打他的屁股，咬牙切齿笑着说‘那就别叫了，暻秀如果出声就会被惩罚好不好？’好过分，朴灿烈自己也知道，可他偏偏爱死都暻秀那副明明委屈得想哭却还要强忍的模样，好想欺负他，这样才有意思。

男孩跨坐在朴灿烈的阴茎上前后扭动着娇声讨饶，他说“灿烈，饶了我吧。”我有告诉过他名字吗？朴灿烈醉得头痛，连眼前的景象也变得不真切，他的确喝得太多了。暻秀看见他这副样子一定会生气的，可是他不会冲自己发脾气，为什么不理我？朴灿烈捏捏他的肚子，都暻秀不理人，朴灿烈揉揉他的胸，都暻秀还是不理人。他该怎么办呢，求求你，理理我。

这里是他的卧室，他的床，又好像不是。

该死的。

朴灿烈拽着男人的手腕翻身将他重新压在身下。

“暻秀？”

他不知道自己认错人了，而陌生男孩摸摸他的脸回应

-嗯，我在。

#  
“你知道他的名字吗？”

助理，也是常年混在一起的朋友之一，一大早被喊来，此刻正毫无头绪地检查着朴灿烈的钱包——很幸运银行卡还在，不过现金空空。“手机也没拿走。”大概因为那玩意卖不了几个钱，“所以你叫我来干嘛？”朴灿烈不是那么在乎钱的人，不过几十万而已，让人拿了就拿了，他平时开瓶酒的钱都比这个多。

朴灿烈没回应，从开始就低头坐在沙发上抽烟，眼窝深陷，看着很憔悴，好像还没酒醒。

“灿烈？”朋友试探地喊他“要不你先回家休息？我找到那小子再联系你。”为了这点钱不至于，朴灿烈不打算报警，估计只是被耍了心情不爽，找到人教训教训就是，反正他昨天也见过那小子的脸，正托朋友去查，大家和夜店老板是熟人，找个人应该不难的。

但朴灿烈不说话，仍在抽自己的烟。

没听进去？于是朋友又劝他“先回去吧，你一晚上没回，家里那位也会担心的。”

“我现在不能回家。”朴灿烈抽烟抽得很凶，声音也嘶哑，他平时没这么大烟瘾，现在这样就很奇怪。朋友第一次见他如此，总觉得有点不正常，其实他最近一直这样，看上去心事很重。而恰好这时朴灿烈抬头看向他，是那种让人背脊发凉的眼神。

-他偷了我的戒指。

朴灿烈向他张开空空的左手。

#  
吴世勋抱着昏昏沉沉的都暻秀去洗澡，清理好一切，再重新将他抱上床。

意识不清醒，很乖，吴世勋抱他的时候没有反抗，脑袋依着吴世勋的肩头，两只手脱力地搭在人身上，随着走路步子晃来晃去，一路含糊不清地哼哼唧唧，像被人灌了迷药似的。直到吴世勋替他掖上被子，才迟钝地感觉到哪里有些不对劲——都暻秀的脸实在太红了，和做爱那会差不多，热潮不可能到现在还没退吧。

整晚光着身子，过度劳累，流了许多汗或者还有其他什么原因，吴世勋手搭上他的额头，他也是这时才觉得自己可能真的做得过头了，因为都暻秀额头发烫，正烧得厉害。

#  
都暻秀在疼痛中醒来，太阳穴发涨，四肢和腰好像被石头压着，浑身酸痛，痛得一动也不能动。房间拉上窗帘，整间屋子昏暗，都暻秀不知自己睡了多久，现在又是什么时候。

卧室门紧闭，但外面有声音。

灿烈？……或者世勋

都暻秀清醒过几次，又很快睡去。

应该是谁进来了，推门的声音，和很轻的脚步声。

有人帮他摘掉已经失效的退热贴，一只手附上他的额头，可是这人的掌心太烫了，像被火烧似的很不舒服，都暻秀蹙眉，那只手便立刻离开。都暻秀想睁眼看看是谁，可眼皮好沉，用力半天也只眯出一条缝，看不清楚。谁呢？新的，冰凉的退热贴覆上来，都暻秀皱紧的眉头才终于舒展开。

是灿烈吧，吴世勋应该早回去了，毕竟他们这样……

就像一场噩梦，都暻秀默声叹了口气，想着以后要怎么面对吴世勋。

他的头更痛了。

“暻秀”

这一声很温柔。

“起来吃点东西。”

像是做梦，都暻秀陷入一片混沌。他没有胃口，也起不来，口干舌燥的，想说给我点水就好，可不知道水在哪，也发不出声。直到身体被扶着坐起来，都暻秀才反应过来原来不是梦，可是眼皮依然沉得睁不开。呼气的声音，接着是嘴唇温热的触感——是粥吧，或者是汤之类的食物，都暻秀尝不出味道，他勉强咽了两口就觉得反胃，紧闭嘴唇怎么都不肯再吃了。

他还来过几次，都暻秀不记得。只是有时醒来，能感觉到身旁坐着人，有时就只有自己，有人在的时候会安心些，都暻秀问他怎么今天不用上班吗？快去吧，没关系的。他以为自己说了，其实也没有。家里的退热贴快用光了，中间吃了药，都暻秀不知睡了多久，他再次清醒，终于才一点点好转的迹象——头不是那么痛了，也仅此而已。

房间里只有他一个，外面的人正在交谈。

#  
先是那瓶空香槟，接着才注意到坐在地上的吴世勋。

朴灿烈问“怎么不开灯？”

-你去哪了。  
-嗯？你不是知道吗。

朴灿烈打开卧室房门，里面黑漆漆的，都暻秀正熟睡，他关门，走去厨房烧上一壶咖啡。

-你怎么不问问我为什么在你家？

-为什么？  
-我为什么要问。暻秀要你来或者你自己来，我都无所谓。  
-你要是喜欢在这住也行。

朴灿烈倒一杯咖啡，语气中漫不经心“你小时候的内裤还放在我家衣柜呢。”

-……

“前几天我妈问我，说你既然回来了，什么时候来我家拿。”

他乐得轻快，而吴世勋只说“暻秀病了。”

-哦。

朴灿烈喝他的咖啡，太苦了，他皱皱眉，语气冷了半截。“怎么了。”

-你自己去看吧。

吴世勋拾起外套，打算离去。

“你是开车来的吧，吴世勋。”

吴世勋穿鞋，不理他。朴灿烈在后面喊

“小心点，别被查了。”

#  
有人在一下一下揉他的头，都暻秀难受地‘嗯’了一声，那手的动作顿了顿，缩了回去。有人坐在身边，但是太暗了，只能看清一个大概轮廓。都暻秀感觉自己睡了很久，总是时而清醒时而糊涂，身体没有之前那么痛，却也软绵绵的，没有力气。

悉悉索索，那人握住了他的手，很温柔地包在掌心里。吸鼻子的声音，和隐忍压抑的呼吸声，好像是谁在小声抽泣。

哭什么？

都暻秀想安慰他‘真的没事，我再睡一会就好。’可他还是没醒，意识模模糊糊，太累了，睁不开眼睛。镜子里吴世勋的眼圈泛红，都暻秀笑着拉他的袖子晃来晃去，哄小孩似的

“哭什么啊？吴世勋。”

all嘟-双向（九）

#  
-都暻秀，我觉得好难过。

吴世勋发消息向来简洁明了，譬如‘哥，帮我带杯奶茶。’或者时常只有一句冷漠的‘知道了。’如果哪一天，他突然发神经开始说这些肉麻兮兮不知所云的话，那十有八九是这小子又因病卧床在家了。都暻秀总是在这种时候不解风情地纠正，给我好好叫哥。撒娇精吴世勋则会不甘示弱地用可爱可怜表情进行反击——这家伙生起病来就会被打回原形，所以都暻秀才说他可爱。

-想喝奶茶…  
-生病还喝什么奶茶。

（就是生病了才想喝的啊。）

平时是巧克力味，赶上店家出新品都暻秀会特意问问吴世勋要不要试试新的。‘你决定，快点过来。’末尾是一只倒地哭泣的小狗表情，看来还挺有精神的，似乎没什么大问题。都暻秀之后又去买了晚饭需要的食材，路上感慨吴世勋这回成长了，意外地没有催促他。

敲了半天门无人回应，只好拿出吴世勋放在他这的备用钥匙。进屋才发现这位少爷此刻已经倒在床上，一手握着手机，就维持这个有些好笑的姿势陷入了昏迷。都暻秀叫了几声世勋没回应，便弯下身双手捧着他的脸，额头贴额头，吴世勋在这时才恍恍惚惚睁开眼，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔也听不清他在说些什么。

烧得好厉害，有吃药吗世勋？要不要去医院。都暻秀说话时声音很轻，他一下一下揉吴世勋的额头，像在抚摸一只大型猫咪，吴世勋紧皱的两道眉毛慢慢舒展开，伸手去拽他的衣袖，接着又去拉他的手，十根指头缠到一起“好饿”这次终于听清了，吴世勋的奶音现在发挥得淋漓尽致，他抱怨“来得太慢了哥，要饿死了。”原来是饿晕的，都暻秀要去做饭，但吴世勋又不肯放他走。

“不要走，再陪我一会。”奶声奶气的，好像个小朋友，生病时就可爱得不得了。都暻秀笑着揉他的脸，故作严厉地叫他吴世勋，所以你到底是想吃饭还是要我在这陪你待着？

总得选一个吧。

#  
第一次是在夜店的厕所，非常糟糕的初次见面。

第二次是在学校食堂，吴世勋还在为那天的事生些莫名其妙的气，而叫都暻秀的当事人却好像什么都不记得了。吃饭时朴灿烈紧盯着他的脸，都暻秀即使注意到也装作不在意，眼神慌乱地四处乱飘，连姿势都变得不自然，太有趣了，非常单纯好骗的模样

——如果是女孩子的话。

朴灿烈和吴世勋是相识多年的好友，所以他才不明白眼前这小子到底是怎么将吴世勋收服的。

接着，是在吴世勋的家。

朴灿烈带了一堆慰问品前来探病。敲门敲了半天，开门的却是身上围着围裙，一手握着锅铲的都暻秀。其实那时候朴灿烈早把他名字忘了，只是看脸还认得。啊…你…两人面面相觑，又好像突然默契地同时张嘴，一个问‘世勋在吗？’一个说‘世勋在睡觉。’声音重叠到一起。

这就是第三次见面。

吴世勋卧病昏睡时，都暻秀在厨房做饭，而朴灿烈就挽着袖子围在都暻秀身边，又是切菜，又是端盘子，还不忘抽空显摆自己从家里带来的炒年糕，“你尝尝看。”朴灿烈夹起一块，偏要喂都暻秀吃，即使都暻秀想自己接过来也不许，‘啊——。张嘴。’恶作剧似的故意将筷子贴到人家唇上，弄得都暻秀满脸通红，躲不开，发怒也不是，最后只能听他的话照做。但没想到，意外的，味道真的很好。朴灿烈笑得得意洋洋

“是我亲手做的。”

朴灿烈长得很漂亮，是天生自带光环的那种人，一笑起来连周围的空气都变得明媚，都暻秀不知怎么也跟着他乐，点头道谢“很好吃，谢谢你。”好像朴灿烈也不是别人嘴里那么糟糕的人。

吴世勋几乎要将嫌弃二字写在脸上，他问“朴灿烈，你来干嘛。”可他烧得迷糊，也不知有没有好好表达出情绪，朴灿烈和他打哈哈，吴世勋乏力，没心思理会，他对这段记忆其实很模糊，只知道喝了都暻秀煮的汤，嘴巴里却没有味道。“哥，你有放盐吗？”没听清都暻秀的话，倒是朴灿烈一张嘴在旁停不下来，吵得头痛。

吴世勋吃过药后又很快睡下，卧室外隐隐可以听到两人说笑的声音。

……

早知道就叫他不要来了。但心里这个他是谁，吴世勋自己也说不清楚。

被温热的触感唤醒。

都暻秀的手抚上他的额头，‘烧退得差不多了’不过这话好像不是对自己说，吴世勋努力睁开眼，都暻秀正转向另一边，对着倚在门口的朴灿烈，留给吴世勋的只是他圆圆的后脑勺。然后他转过来，朦胧中感觉都暻秀的脸贴得离自己很近，或许……可以再近些呢？

“我走了，世勋，明早再来看你。”

？

-为什么？  
-不走不行吗。  
-都暻秀。  
-哥。

“走吧，暻秀。”  
朴灿烈的声音插进来。

-什么，你叫他什么？

他们以为吴世勋睡着了，说话也轻。但是没有，吴世勋刚醒，他想抓都暻秀的手，对他说留下陪我，如果他说了都暻秀一定会照做的。可他糊涂，以为自己伸出手，其实连抬手的力气也没有，捏紧的拳头在被子里抓了个空。

“明天见。世勋。”

最后是朴灿烈向他道别，轻关上了门。

#  
一直听人说‘平时不生病的人生起病来就会特别严重’，现在这句话应验在都暻秀身上。

朴大少爷不擅长照顾病人，如果都暻秀能开口让他做些事情还好，起码他知道自己该干点什么，但现在都暻秀大部分时间都在睡觉，偶尔醒一会，也来不及说上一句话。朴灿烈只能自己漫无目的地，办公或者打会游戏，可哪样都心不在焉，坐在沙发上会被突然涌现的空虚感包围，好像偌大的房子现在只剩下他孤零零一个。朴灿烈隔一会就要往卧室里晃一圈，推开门，客厅的光泄进来，带着一点‘我不是故意打扰到你’的小心思，床上的人被光晃得缩了缩身子，可依然没醒。

就这样一会坐坐，一会起来，一会转来转去，直到他从阳台抽完烟回来，看见了站得晃晃悠悠，正在厨房倒水的都暻秀。本来就小小一只，现在生了病，更缩得像个小老头，平时朴灿烈看不惯总要拍拍他的背，要他挺起来，但现在怕是轻轻一碰都暻秀都要倒下去了，他还哪舍得拍呢。

“好点了吗。”从后拥上，双臂将他圈在怀里，手帮他托着水杯，朴灿烈的声音嘶哑，带着些还没散去的薄荷烟草味“怎么醒了不叫我。”都暻秀被抱时肩膀抖了一下，动作幅度不大，就是单纯地被吓到了，朴灿烈说话时他往旁边躲了躲，不应声不搭理，眼神直愣愣地发呆，像是还没完全清醒……

或者，

暻秀，朴灿烈将头埋进他的肩。可以听见吞咽时水流过喉咙，都暻秀的喉结在一下一下动，皮肤白得透光，灯光下映出浅浅的小绒毛和隐隐浮现在脖颈的血管，朴灿烈也忽然感觉到喉间的涩。他侧头舔吻他的脖颈，都暻秀迈出两步想走，被朴灿烈多施了几分力搂紧在怀里。暻秀，朴灿烈叫他。

暻秀，暻秀……他现在好像只会说这两个字了。

紧闭双眼睫毛轻颤，呼吸也变得急促，但都暻秀始终不理他。是故意的，故意当他不存在，生气的时候就这样，都暻秀一向知道怎样掐住朴灿烈的弱点。如果是平时的话，朴灿烈只要死皮赖脸地过来哄人，两个人马上就能和好如初，总是这样的不是吗。

“暻秀，理理我吧……”这些日子，都暻秀病了几天，朴灿烈也跟着几天没合过眼，顶着这副憔悴的模样倒像是两人同时生了一场大病。如同失了所有力气般搭在都暻秀肩上，说话时声音疲倦，不再似往常威风凛凛。

这次我们也和好吧……

“不要不理我”

伴随着压抑的喃喃，都暻秀的肩头慢慢润湿了一片。男人的双臂将他紧紧圈在怀里，落下的每一滴泪都渗入血肉，烙进他的心。都暻秀的灵魂分裂成两半，一半跟着朴灿烈哭，一半在冷眼旁观，眼泪就是朴灿烈操控天秤的砝码，让都暻秀的所有在一点一点向他倾斜，总是这样的，朴灿烈很清楚他的软肋。

都暻秀叹息，“灿烈”他去握他的手，轻声安慰着“别哭了…”

朴灿烈便握紧，与他十指交缠，彼此难舍难分的亲密姿势。

他说“…我好爱你”

都暻秀却忽然如梦初醒般一怔。朴灿烈漂亮脸蛋上满是泪痕，像受了欺负的小孩子哭得伤心。

-哭什么啊。

都暻秀的心里在说话，和那日吴世勋的声音重叠在一起。

吴世勋笑着抚上他的脸颊，帮他擦去眼尾的泪痕。

泪水浸润的双眼让一切都变得模糊。恍恍惚惚，不像是真的。

脸蛋被炽热的液体灼伤，可这不是他的。

-现在不是都如你所愿了吗？

啊…

原本还想说什么，现在也忘了。都暻秀想抽出手，朴灿烈执拗地不肯松，

所以都暻秀只说

“别哭了。”

#  
那个时候，吴世勋是不是也在哭呢。

#  
朴灿烈最近忙得焦头烂额，电话一个接着一个，听不耐烦的语气就知道是工作。他应该没什么时间才对，却几乎每天稍空下来就要和都暻秀腻在一起，固执地要送都暻秀上班下班，即使都暻秀几次皱着眉头跟他说不用了。

早上送都暻秀到公司楼下，朴灿烈刚停稳车就俯身凑过去要亲。因为他很久都不这样，突然如此，吓得都暻秀往后一缩，接着一巴掌毫不留情地糊到他脸上。“晚上我来接你。”朴灿烈不生气，而是委屈地揉揉被拍红的鼻子。他总这么说，可是之前好多次都放了鸽子，所以都暻秀只简单敷衍地应了一声。

临下班开会，都暻秀给朴灿烈发了消息叫他不用等了。

-我在下面等你。

比预料中结束得还要晚，都暻秀也故意拖了些时间。想着朴灿烈应该早回去了，或者压根没来。结果刚出门口就看到了那辆熟悉的大奔，朴灿烈正孤零零地靠着车门抽烟，见都暻秀来了就赶紧踩灭烟头。

“都说了不要等我。”都暻秀坐在副驾驶，身子斜向车门，说话时始终面朝窗外。

他自从那次生病之后总这样，对朴灿烈爱理不理，精神也懒。朴灿烈只当他是大病初愈后身体还乏，不多放在心上。“可是早就约好了嘛…”委委屈屈地“而且我想带你去吃东西。”都暻秀看了他一眼，看口型大概是想说‘不’之类的话，但他未来得及开口，朴灿烈的手机先响，都暻秀也就暂时闭了嘴。

嗯…马上到，再等等我们。

听起来不像平常的工作电话。

朴灿烈结束通话，都暻秀还没将视线收回来，朴灿烈看向他，都暻秀又转过头。于是朴灿烈先行坦白“是世勋，等得都有点不耐烦了。”

……

都暻秀现在开始后悔为什么要上他的车了。

#  
“太慢了。”

吴世勋冷眉一压，说话时视线射向朴灿烈，最后收回在瞳孔颤动的都暻秀身上。

#  
三人聚会朴灿烈经常迟到。

都暻秀和他不熟的时候会礼貌地等等他，吴世勋该点菜点菜，该喝酒喝酒，顺便告诉都暻秀‘哥，你这样等下去会饿死。’朴灿烈的社交活动可以排满24小时，放吴世勋鸽子也是常事，反正吴世勋出来吃饭也不是专门为了朴灿烈。但是奇怪，每次都暻秀在时朴灿烈都会来，哪怕是赶在最后收尾，或者来的人浑身酒气，看起来好像只是为了付个钱。所以这三个人在一起也总是朴灿烈请客多些。

“太慢了！”都暻秀向朴灿烈发出责难时眼睛瞪得圆溜溜故意装凶，刚巧他嘴里嚼着食物，脸颊撑得鼓鼓的像只仓鼠。好可爱，被骂的人只知道乐。而坐在旁边的吴世勋依偎在都暻秀身上，软得好似没骨头，头枕肩，彼此紧贴，手也牵在一起，眼神迷离地呵呵傻笑。

这两个人好像都喝了不少，尤其吴世勋，不光喝得多，兴致还高得很。

朴灿烈拉开椅子坐到对面，盯着这俩人也不知是什么语气。

“吴世勋你也太会撒娇了吧。”

吴世勋闻言想反驳，但他喝了酒就舌头打结，说了半天不知道说什么，到最后就憨憨地笑。都暻秀将身子自然靠向吴世勋，抱着人家的胳膊捏来捏去，一起傻乐。其实都暻秀也是个粘人精，只是偏心眼的朴灿烈对他没什么可抱怨的。都暻秀和吴世勋两个腻歪在一起好像互相舔毛的猫咪。一只软绵绵，另一只稍微有点小脾气，不过终究都是可爱的，老实讲朴灿烈很享受和这两人相处时光，吴世勋和都暻秀会让他觉得放松又快乐，这是其他人远远比不了的。

更何况，这两只猫咪都是属于他的。

#  
吴世勋和朴灿烈一如既往，冷冷淡淡你说一句我呛一句，谁的嘴都没停下。都暻秀走在朴灿烈身旁沉默无言，还总想往人身后躲。直到吴世勋探了个脑袋对他说“喂，都暻秀。”好像故意找茬一样抱怨着“你是没看见我吗？真没礼貌。”就好像什么都没发生过一样。

这顿饭吃得气氛诡异。

都暻秀如同和这二位拼桌的陌生人。聊天时不理人专注吃饭，朴灿烈故意讲笑话逗他也不乐。于是朴灿烈悄悄问他怎么了？是不是生气了？都暻秀心情不好就不爱张嘴，朴灿烈以为是自己擅自主张才惹都暻秀不高兴。

没有。的确心情不好，不过这种感觉很怪，总归是别扭，可没什么好说的。

朴灿烈还打算继续追问，他最近变得很执着。只是不巧，电话又响了。

先是不耐烦，接通后却突然脸色一变。

-嗯，好。知道了。

简洁明了，不像平时的私人电话，也不像工作。吴世勋和都暻秀不约而同看向他，四只眼睛各有心思“你们干嘛一起盯着我？”开玩笑的语气，“搞得我怪紧张的。”朴灿烈说要去趟卫生间。他这话刚出口都暻秀的睫毛跟着颤，他想去拽朴灿烈的衣角，手伸在半空却缩了回来，不过这瞬间也只有吴世勋注意到了。朴灿烈匆匆离去，像忍了很久似的。现在只剩下都暻秀和吴世勋两个人。

-干脆就不要说话了。都暻秀这么想的时候，吴世勋问他“你就打算一直这么不理我了吗？”

“还是因为那天的事还在生我的气呢，都暻秀。”

都暻秀从前总当吴世勋是小孩，觉得他可爱，可事到如今不能再这样骗自己了。吴世勋穿着衣服，他会回想起那晚他赤身裸体的模样，每个表情和每句话都在脑海里放大，让人混乱。

“是我不好。那天的事不要提了。”

-嗯？你不好？吴世勋似乎对这个回复不太满意。

“强奸哥的人是我吧。”他这话说得似非似笑，吴世勋故意挑露骨的词来，恨不得拿把刀朝都暻秀的心脏捅，好将自己极力描绘成一个十恶不赦的坏蛋。“我还以为你想被朴灿烈知道呢，不过看样子他还不知道啊。怎么，要今天，在这里，我们两个一起告诉他吗？”吴世勋自嘲般地笑，说得漫不经心，谁都不会注意到他的指尖在抖。

“是我喝醉了。”都暻秀听不下去，及时打断他接下来想说的话。“都是我喝醉了才会变成这样。所以别再”恍惚高烧的头痛感又涌上来，都暻秀只想将这段记忆埋起来，再也别提。

“可是我没有。”吴世勋的脸色沉下来，他盯着都暻秀的眼睛，一字一顿说得很清楚。“我知道自己在做什么。”强势而霸道，却又像承受着多大伤害似的——都暻秀在这个瞬间，忽然懂了。

“吴世勋。”

“哥。”

#  
朴灿烈不会和吴世勋抢东西，从小到大一向如此。

好东西只剩下一个，朴灿烈一定会塞给吴世勋。他这人好装男子汉，即使自己舍不得仍要摆出一副无所谓的模样，甚至有时会在背后哭鼻子。吴世勋早看出这位哥是什么样的人，虽然心里感激，可面子不吃这一套。既然你无所谓，那我也无所谓。

朴灿烈总抱怨吴世勋不懂他，但其实是他不懂吴世勋。如果朴灿烈不会和吴世勋抢东西，那么吴世勋也一样。只不过朴灿烈是把东西谦让出来，而吴世勋则是冷冷淡淡地一句‘我不喜欢’，他也不在乎。

他们这对兄弟性情相生相克地纠缠了半辈子，或者这次是朴灿烈唯一一次没有让给他。

都暻秀是个迟钝的情感笨蛋也就罢了，但是对于朴灿烈，吴世勋不知道他是真的没看出来，还是装作没看出来。朴灿烈和都暻秀从交好到交往，他们三个时常出去吃饭聚会，吴世勋面对朴灿烈就从来没有过好脸色。吐槽‘灿烈哥’成为习惯，朴灿烈平常应该是个脾气火爆的人，可每次他的反应都很有趣，三人忍不住笑作一团，这会让吴世勋偶然产生错觉，就这样一直下去也挺好……

吴世勋觉得都暻秀早晚有一天会回到自己身边，他这样自信不是因为自己，而是因为他了解朴灿烈。他也总认为自己心里只有都暻秀，直到朴灿烈在他面前说‘暻秀要和我结婚了’这个他从有记忆时就认识的男人，有钱家的少爷，花花公子，先是笑再是哭，最后哭笑不得，泣不成声。吴世勋第一次看到他这样，想什么，脑子一片空白，说什么，忘得一干二净。

或许你是真的喜欢他吗，哥。

-你哭得好丑啊。

他是这个时候才知道，自己的天秤原来一直都倾斜于朴灿烈，大过自己。

他从来都不会去和朴灿烈争什么。

从小到大一向如此。

嗯，但是。

除了这一次。

“是我拜托灿烈哥别告诉你的，因为我担心哥听说我在就不会来了。”

“因为是最后一次了。所以想三个人聚一聚，毕竟这次回来我们三个都没一起出来喝过酒。”

“下个星期，我要回美国了。”

-下个星期？

“那你…什么时候回来。”

几天，几个星期，几个月，或者再也不回来了。

“不知道，顺其自然。”

“一定要走吗。”

“嗯。当然了。说什么傻话呢，都暻秀。机票都已经订好了。”

……

别走，该死的。

都暻秀眼圈泛红说不出话，而吴世勋在笑话他

“我还以为你真的不理我了。原来也舍不得我吧。”

都暻秀瞪他，用眼睛骂人。吴世勋只感觉释然。

“抱歉，哥。”

吴世勋本来打算保持形象到最后，他准备了许多台词，譬如‘朴灿烈那哥其实真的很爱你，就是脑子有点问题。他知道错了。你要原谅他吗？要我说就别原谅了，让他自食恶果。’或者‘和我走吧。’

‘和我一起离开这里，都暻秀。’

可是他的眼泪不争气。

这实在太不应该了。

“还觉得痛吗？”吴世勋笑得很温柔，他弄痛都暻秀的地方许多，有些地方现在还留着淤青。

不过这次他指的是搅作一团的心脏。

all嘟-双向（完）

#  
朴灿烈一路心情不错，行车时跟着音乐哼调子，左手食指在一下一下敲方向盘。都暻秀盯着驾驶位发了会呆，又转头向窗外。他没去问他什么事这么开心，朴灿烈自然也没有注意到自己溢于言表的好心情。

停稳车，朴灿烈照例俯身来亲。这次都暻秀没有躲，更准确的说他只顾着发呆，来不及。后脑勺被一只大手扣住，朴灿烈柔软的嘴唇覆上来，都暻秀的半个身子被压着倾斜向他，好似在这一刻灵魂抽离，自己仅仅作为一个旁观者，嘴唇，舌头，牙齿，每一处都只属于朴灿烈而已。

朴灿烈吻得不依不饶，直到都暻秀透不过气，口水快流出来才终于放手。

像个温柔的好丈夫伸出拇指帮都暻秀抿仍然湿润的唇角，朴灿烈不着急回家“公司那边有些事要处理，暻秀先回去吧。”

……

接电话时都暻秀就隐隐感觉到了，此刻预感成真。

“公司吗？”平时都暻秀压根连问都不会问，不过今天他有点反常，声音压得很低，努力掩饰着情绪。朴灿烈从一开始就察觉到了——他回来时都暻秀和吴世勋的表情都不太好看，估计是吴世勋终于将自己要回美国的消息向都暻秀坦白。

不知道这两个人具体是怎么说的，但朴灿烈没必要问，他也不想假惺惺地安慰都暻秀，说些不疼不痒的话，他现在根本不关心那些。或许连刚刚的吻都带着情绪，因为都暻秀在接吻时心不在焉，他知道都暻秀在发什么呆。他其实不喜欢都暻秀在吴世勋身上花太多心思，反之亦然——毕竟他们两个再怎么哥哥弟弟都好，都不如和自己亲密不是吗？

朴灿烈短暂出神，又忽然对上都暻秀那双眼睛——明亮而深邃，似有无数说话包含其中，令他深深迷恋着。

心中一颤。

“暻秀不想让我去吗？”不正经的说笑。

如果都暻秀撒个娇，对他说‘不要走’他可能就真的不想走了，哪怕是装装样子呢。

可都暻秀只是垂下眼，不再应声。于是朴灿烈伸手抚上他的头，很真挚似的

“我会早点回来的。”

朴灿烈在临走前降下车窗对着都暻秀的背影高呼‘我爱你’。

他总这么说。

#  
吴世勋这人爱面子，总信誓旦旦地说真男人不能轻易落泪，但其实这些人当中就属他最爱哭。只不过他哭的时候总会刻意避开人，自己躲到一边偷偷抹眼泪，好给人一种冷漠的表象罢了。

所以都暻秀总开玩笑，说他的眼泪是断线珍珠，是璀璨宝石，是需要被封入红丝绒盒子小心呵护的宝贝。吴世勋被他气得要命，越是躲开，都暻秀越是兴致勃勃地伸个脑袋凑过去瞧，一边笑再一边拉扯着哄人。像从前，装凶喊句‘吴世勋’再安慰‘别哭了’，或者与他共情，一起哭出来也好，什么都行。偏偏此时此刻都暻秀的声音被剥夺，干涸的唇一张一合，却始终一个字也说不出来。

朴灿烈回来得不凑巧，一切到此为止。

前段时间吴世勋给他打过几次电话，都暻秀每次都在昏睡中完美错过，不过这些都是都暻秀自欺欺人的心理安慰，就算他清醒着就会接吗。都暻秀有时庆幸自己烧得糊涂，起码不用想那么多，不用去思考为什么吴世勋的来电只响了不到十秒。

直到他想要回复，想着一定要和吴世勋说些什么，拨通，那边是温柔的女声在提醒他：

抱歉，此号码不存在。

房间里又只剩下他一个，从深夜等到凌晨朴灿烈始终没有回来。都暻秀习惯地没有开灯，他背依沙发坐在地上，将自己蜷缩在黑暗里，只有手机屏幕亮着微弱的，暗淡的光。

-抱歉。

-此号码不存在。

#  
‘听说是有人打架。’

总归也不是什么大事，吴世勋只是先动手，踹了男人几脚，最多是施力比较狠些罢了。如果他把打人的正当理由坦白，说不定压根什么事都没有。可他没有，家里派人去他的公寓找过，信息，电话，也始终无人回复。

酒店房间门外站着朴灿烈，吴世勋开门时全身只穿条内裤，浑身充斥着浓烈的酒味，呛得朴灿烈立刻皱紧了眉。吴世勋倒也不纠结朴灿烈是怎么找到自己的，淡淡扫了他一眼就转身进了浴室，水声哗哗作响，他睡得昏天暗地，尚未完全清醒。朴灿烈走进，一眼瞄见摆满桌子的空酒瓶，眉头锁得更深。“起码开个窗吧。”外面是正午，但屋内窗帘拉得严实，暗得很压抑“你怎么和暻秀一个样。”

吴世勋宿醉头痛，听不进朴灿烈没完没了的一堆话。他倚着洗手间的门，下巴和前发湿哒哒地滴着水，语气冷漠，是疑问但更像逐客令

“你来做什么。”

男人最终选择和解。伤势不重，两家在生意上有些往来，吴世勋家里做出不少让步，那边也就不再继续追究了。不过…

“爸妈让你先回美国。”爸妈自然指的是吴世勋爸妈，朴灿烈从小到大叫习惯，一时懒得改口。滴答滴答，没人应声。朴灿烈看了他一眼“如果你不想走，我再去和他们谈谈。反正”

算了。吴世勋冷漠开口“我要回去。”

转身进卧室，朴灿烈跟上来，语气里满是无法理解“你真要回去？”朴灿烈这次来传话，本来还想着怎么和吴世勋商量，如何才能让他留下来。结果当事人的态度让他始料未及，一脸巴不得早点回去的模样。

-嗯。

“真的？”

……

“那你准备什么时候回来。我和暻秀的……”

“我很累。”吴世勋不耐烦地打断他，朴灿烈眼睛瞪得挺大，不清楚吴世勋突然发什么脾气，连同自己的火气也蹭蹭往上张。

“你别再说了。”

#  
夜店对于吴世勋来说，喝酒跳舞是放松消遣，但被人搭讪不是。

他以前和朴灿烈混在一起，先不管朴灿烈对待感情上再如何‘恶劣’，在吴世勋面前，他始终是个靠谱的哥哥——那些乱七八糟的麻烦发生时，朴灿烈总会挡在前面。可如果只有吴世勋自己，就没那么轻松。几乎从进门同时开始就会有各式男女前仆后继，吴世勋越是冷漠的一张脸，他人便越是热情。所以他自己很少要求喝酒去夜店，除非，心血来潮。

看见那张熟悉的面孔还以为是酒精造成的幻觉，吴世勋越过密密麻麻的舞池人群一眼就看到了独自徘徊的都暻秀，只不过这时都暻秀还没注意到他。

吴世勋正坐在角落，被陌生男女围在中间，众人气氛热烈地起哄要他喝光手中的酒。

吴世勋早就醉了，大脑麻痹，机械性地动作，透过玻璃杯所展现的世界更为扭曲而不真实。退掉公寓，换了电话，就是为了不想再见到都暻秀。可为什么现在还会产生这种幻觉，都暻秀会来找他吗？吴世勋在心里坚定地否定自己，不会是他。可是他的视线仍然目不转睛地盯着那个方向。

不会是他。

形似都暻秀的人影消失在人潮，吴世勋猛地起身，身旁人敬过来的酒被碰洒得到处都是，他不在乎。吴世勋跌跌撞撞地向前，他是喝多了，头脑不清醒，明知道不会是他，可他还要去，飞蛾扑火般，好蠢。

‘世勋’身后的人喊他，他不在乎。

该死的，可恶，为什么不接电话，你就那么想把我忘了吗都暻秀。灯光晃得炫目，舞池的人与人紧贴着彼此，他被来往的人包围，推搡，如浪般要将他溺死在其中。

‘世勋’有人喊他，吴世勋以为是自己听错了。

直到都暻秀终于穿过混杂的人群，上前握住他的手腕，左手无名指戴着戒指的位置膈得他肉疼。都暻秀仰头，与他对视，叫他的名字‘吴世勋。’

#  
都暻秀去过他的公寓，熟悉的不熟悉的电话也打了几十通，最后开车沿着曾经去过的，可能去的夜店一家家找，等都暻秀真正找到吴世勋时是不知经历了多少个夜晚。舞池里摇摇晃晃的高个子太过显眼了，都暻秀在即将离去时刚好看见这一幕，好像随时要倒下去，已经烂醉如泥的家伙。

“吴世勋”都暻秀抓住他“回家吗”他平时在吴世勋面前挺威风的，此刻却像犯错的小孩一样小心翼翼，都暻秀握住他的手腕又快速松开。而吴世勋笑得开心，在嘈杂的音乐，在舞池中央，展开双臂将他紧紧抱在怀里。

依偎在副驾驶位缩成一大团，吴世勋闭着眼睛喃喃自语，说话声音黏黏糊糊。

-你来做什么啊，都暻秀。  
-朴灿烈没和我在一起，失望了吗。

吴世勋说完又笑，他是故意想惹都暻秀生气，可身边的人始终一言不发，没有得逞。其实想问的是‘为什么要来找我呢’吴世勋睁开眼睛，他醉得头晕，视线也模糊，都暻秀的脸隐在黑暗里，斑斓夜色在飞逝向后，紧闭的车窗几乎将外界噪音隔绝，广播里是低沉沙哑的女声在哼唱抒情调子，仿佛在这一刻狭小的车内空间就是整个世界，这个世界只属于他们。

啊……吴世勋深深吸了口气，如果时间可以停留在这个瞬间，让他产生这样的错觉，是好还是坏呢。两个人都没有再说话，吴世勋跟着调子哼唱，又不知不觉间睡去，在这段醉生梦死的日子里，似乎没有什么时候比此刻睡得更安稳。

都暻秀送他回酒店。

从前也有几回是这样，那时两个人都喝得醉醺醺的，都暻秀酒量能略比吴世勋好些，回到家里，也分不清是谁的家，吴世勋被随意扔在沙发或者床上，身体不动嘴巴却总是一堆话聊，都暻秀钻进厨房煮解酒汤，拉扯着迷迷糊糊傻乐的吴世勋起来，两人喝完一起挤进浴室洗澡，心情好还能互相搓个背，待到彻底精疲力尽，再双双叠倒在床上不省人事。

只是现在没地方让都暻秀煮解酒汤。

费了一番力气终于将吴世勋扶上床。吴世勋垂着头坐在床沿，而都暻秀站在他面前。他本来有挺多话想说，可此刻面对醉酒的人又变成语言障碍。当初的两个星期后，再过些日子，这个时间的吴世勋就已经在飞机上了。都暻秀清楚发生这么多事情，吴世勋或许压根不想再看见他，自己又在做什么呢，故意讨人嫌。

“不舒服吗？”吴世勋一手捂住头，所以都暻秀这么问他。后者没有回应，两个人又这样彼此沉默着，直到都暻秀说“……我先回去了。”他向后退，正欲转身，吴世勋在此时抓住了他的手。惺忪朦胧的醉眼正盯着他看，不知是醉着还是清醒着。暻秀，吴世勋的嘴唇动了动，声音小到几乎听不见，哥，他又改口，恳求似的“再陪我一会吧。”

都暻秀就在此刻才忽然觉得难过，忽然有了吴世勋将要离开的实感，这种情感来得太迟钝，令都暻秀自己也手足无措，他的指尖在发抖，身体却僵硬得不能动，好像这一次分开之后两个人就永远不会再见面了。

-我想回去…

吴世勋还在自言自语，他这人喝多了话就特别多，有时候说着说着就咬舌头，有时候说也说不清楚。都暻秀的心跳很快，他开始觉得头晕，自然也不会去听吴世勋那些含糊不清的胡言乱语。他低下头与吴世勋对视，可房间光线很暗，恍惚间只有许多记忆涌现在眼前，每个画面都定格在最后，吴世勋哭泣的面孔。

‘我要去留学了，去美国。’  
吴世勋一定躲在厕所里偷偷擦眼泪，他看在眼里却装作看不见。

‘不要不理我。’  
应该第一时间抱住他的，可自己却始终傻站着一句话也没有。

‘不是如你所愿了吗’  
每一次，每一次都这样。

‘我要走了。’  
啊……那时候想说的话是什么来着。

因为喝了好多酒，快要吐出来那种程度，所以撒娇也没关系，吴世勋握紧他的手，柔软的脸颊紧贴在他的手背，是右手，戒指的触感不在，真的很柔软。吴世勋在傻笑，可他的声音发颤，让都暻秀误以为他在哭。

-如果是我先告白，哥会选择我吗…

当然不会，吴世勋自认为早清楚答案，所以这只是偶尔撒娇。

“别走。”

压抑着，带着隐约哭腔的声音，吴世勋愣了神，还以为是喝醉出现的幻音。他寻声仰头，却刚好对上都暻秀那双泛红的眼睛，温热的泪啪嗒啪嗒如雨水，都暻秀双手捧住他的脸颊，伸着大拇指去一点点抹掉那些滴落到吴世勋脸上的泪珠，都暻秀闭上眼睛或者瞪大双眼如何努力都没用，他的眼泪似乎无法停下。

求求你别走，这是很早之前就想说的话。

傻愣着说不出话的人轮到吴世勋，都暻秀的泪落进他的眼睛，连近在咫尺的脸也变得模模糊糊看不清楚，吴世勋不知为何同样感到了心口的绞痛，他本以为自己早已经放弃了，什么都不在乎才对。迟钝的人伸手想帮人擦眼泪，又想去拥抱，他的手举在半空显得不知所措，而都暻秀就是在这时低头，颤抖着吻上了他的唇。

或许他的确有私心吧。

又怎么会没有私心呢。

#  
朴灿烈很早定好了结婚纪念的地点，济州岛的一家度假酒店。原本计划是想和都暻秀去国外旅行，但询问意见时都暻秀的回复永远是“我考虑一下”。后来两人各自忙于工作，都暻秀便更没什么想去的意思了，好像连这个日子都很多余。朴灿烈赌气说‘那就在首尔好了。’没想到都暻秀倒是干脆地回复了一句“好”，你看，他就是从来不在乎这些日子的人。

生气归生气，朴灿烈还是把地点定在了首尔之外的地方。

邀请吴世勋时夹杂了他的私心，一方面是嘴里那些冠冕堂皇的理由“机会难得，希望三人重聚”，另一方面他不得不承认，自己和都暻秀之间的确出了些问题。偶尔怀念起那段三人总在一起的时光，吴世勋被他看作挡箭牌，或是任性地希望他能和当初一样，成为自己和都暻秀之间的润滑剂。

临近结婚纪念的前一个星期吴世勋放了他鸽子，独自飞回美国。

临近出发的前一天，台风登陆首尔。所有的航线取消，朴灿烈在开车回家途中听到了这个坏消息。

雨下得很大，刚下班的朴灿烈被堵在路上。都暻秀应该比他先回到家，但打了几通电话无人接听，发信息也没回复。暻秀，雨好大。到家了吗。故意撒娇的声音，就是纯粹无聊，都暻秀大概率看到了也不会回，他最近全心忙于工作，人瘦了一圈，话也比从前少，所以朴灿烈才想说趁着这次旅行好好放松一下。朴灿烈一路心不在焉，每次堵车，等红灯都要拿起手机抱怨两句。

-堵车堵得好厉害啊暻秀。  
-到家了吗，怎么还不回我~  
-暻秀暻秀暻秀~我好想你~

最后十字路口的红灯，朴灿烈语气愉悦地报告自己马上就要到家了，按出发送的同时一条新消息弹进来。暻秀终于还是忍不住过来骂人了——朴灿烈带着恶作剧成功的欣喜重新点开对话，显示在眼前的却是个从没见过的陌生号码，笑容静止在打开消息的这一刻。

一张标注着几年前，像素模糊的照片。

#  
朴灿烈回来时接近半夜，被雨淋湿的头发向下随意耷拉，两鬓几乎全部贴在脸上，他全身都湿透了，进门时袖口仍然滴答滴答地滴着水，好像刚被人从水里捞上来。屋子里为他留了一盏灯，往常这个时间都暻秀应该早就睡了，可是今天没有，都暻秀正在等他，在朴灿烈开门同时起身向门口，然后便被他这副失魂落魄的狼狈样子吓得一愣，都暻秀站在黑暗里，朴灿烈被暖色灯光笼罩，两人隔着一段距离，都暻秀一时不知是继续上前还是待在原地。

“没带伞吗……？”

朴灿烈没有回答，只沉默地盯着都暻秀，像在看他又似乎在发呆。光线从上至下，他的眼睛被隐藏在照不到的阴影里，如同一只从黑暗中窥伺猎物的野兽，赤裸裸的视线让都暻秀感觉不舒服。“……先去洗澡吧”都暻秀觉得奇怪，原本要说的话现在显得不合时宜。都暻秀想去帮朴灿烈拿条浴巾，或者做点什么其他的事情让气氛不要这么沉默而诡异。却在转身时被突然从后冲上的朴灿烈狠狠抱在怀里。

是骨头撞击的闷响，两人连带着向前踉跄了几步，都暻秀被朴灿烈带离悬空，身体失去重心，在将要跪倒在地面之前，被身后人搂着腰捞回怀里，恨不得将人揉碎了塞进胸膛的那种力度。都暻秀痛得皱紧眉，朴灿烈勒得他快要喘不过气了，“你做什么，放开我。”可朴灿烈不理他，怀里人越是挣扎他越是抱得更紧。脸颊凑过去蹭他的后脑，亲吻他的发梢，弄得都暻秀身上也一并湿漉漉的。

“朴灿烈！”

朴灿烈不肯放开，都暻秀压着怒气吼他。他抽出手想去拉扯朴灿烈的手，却不小心碰到朴灿烈左手的无名指——坚硬的金属触感，他们的婚戒，哦，现在回来了，就出现在他原来应在的位置。都暻秀的指尖触电般缩回，僵硬在半空一时不知所措。

暻秀，暻秀……

好像回到那一晚，都暻秀烧退起床时第一眼看到的，憔悴又狼狈的朴灿烈。被人欺负狠了，受了多大的委屈似的急需安慰，于是都暻秀不知怎么也软下来“怎么了？”他问他，朴灿烈的身体发烫，都暻秀拉着他的手，深呼吸‘你先放开我。’‘暻秀’可朴灿烈仍然不要，他抱紧他，贴近他，低头吻他的脖子，手伸进他的裤腰熟练地绕到前端，呼吸声很粗，带着炽热的气息，声音又好像刚刚哭过似的那么嘶哑。他掰着都暻秀的下巴侧过来，低头和他接吻。都暻秀这时才看清他早已润湿的脸，不知是泪水还是雨水，那么漂亮的一张脸蛋。

“我们的航班取消了。暻秀。”

朴灿烈看起来真的在为这件事伤心。

#  
说来好笑，朴灿烈连人生中和自己第一次上床的对象是谁都忘了，却清清楚楚记得和都暻秀初次做爱的每个细节，当然这不是把都暻秀连哄带骗带上山，强奸未遂结果被扇了一巴掌的那次。

“和我结婚吧，灿烈。”

都暻秀的声音发颤，看他的眼神坚毅又充满不安，而朴灿烈像笨蛋一样傻愣着。好啊，好…喉结上下滑动，这个字被他卡在嗓子眼里始终发不出声，时间被无限拉长放慢，过了好久，最先回应都暻秀的却是朴灿烈奔涌而出的眼泪。妈的，朴灿烈在心里骂自己这样子好蠢，还是都暻秀先慌了神，嘴里一边‘怎么办’一边赶快拿出纸巾去堵他的眼泪，朴灿烈仰起头，干脆把纸巾贴在眼睛上提升效率，一张连着一张，可他的眼泪如同决堤怎么都止不住。手忙脚乱地，纸巾也要被抽空了，两人彼此对视呆愣了几秒，又忍不住同时笑出来。

朴灿烈笑中带泪的模样真的很好笑，他吸吸鼻子，又想起前些日子都暻秀让他多么多么痛苦，总是委屈，想故意端着架子难为一下都暻秀，虽然上扬的嘴角提前出卖了他。都暻秀，我求婚的时候你是怎么回答我来着？可他的话还没完，自己的男友，这个狡猾的家伙就已经扑进他的怀里，用力抱紧了他。

都暻秀上床之前总要做一番心理挣扎，洗澡洗到朴灿烈以为他是不是晕倒在里面。一会欲言又止地问“灿烈，可不可以轻一点我怕会痛。”一会又义正言辞地“灿烈，我觉得还是不要了。”都暻秀的不要就是真的不要，朴灿烈赶紧搂过人来哄，刚洗过澡的宝贝身上是奶香奶香的，闻着他的味道就觉得很舒服。朴灿烈让都暻秀跨坐在他的大腿上，手伸进浴袍帮他揉柔软的小肚子，宠溺得不得了“不会痛的，暻秀我会很小心的。”信誓旦旦作着保证，亲亲耳尖又亲亲脸颊，“我会把你照顾得很好的。”

都暻秀怕痛，朴灿烈就会耐着性子做前戏，他自嘲爱情让他变得不像他，每个步骤都进行得很慢，直到都暻秀完全放松适应，偶尔碰到心情好时还会哼哼唧唧地搂着他的脖子让他进来。但朴灿烈有时说真话有时却是骗人的，他进来后总是逐渐不可控，疯起来的时候都暻秀会撒娇似地抱紧他，白皙的小腿缠在他腰间，求饶说不行，恳求朴灿烈赶快射出来。

两个人总是在做爱时彼此看着对方傻笑。朴灿烈有时会盯着都暻秀的眼睛出神，刮刮他的鼻尖再俯下身细细亲吻。而都暻秀有时则是意乱情迷地向朴灿烈伸出手捏捏他柔软的脸蛋，上一秒还在哭嘤嘤地说受不了，这一秒又有调戏人的精神。

他从前也有这种时候呢，可不知什么时候开始都暻秀就再也不会这么做了。

窗外大雨倾盆，房间内是细微的呼吸和粗喘交叠，还有床在吱吱晃动的响声。自从都暻秀生病之后，他们的确有一段时间没有做爱了。

接吻到接近窒息，都暻秀被他钉死在床上，他的双腿被打开，大敞着搭在朴灿烈的腰两侧，朴灿烈双手掐紧他大腿根的肉，贪婪地向他索求一次又一次，恨不得每次出入都要肏进更深的地方，恨不得将都暻秀整个吃进他的身体。如同一只要将猎物蚕食殆尽的野兽杀红了眼睛，都暻秀就只能紧紧抓着身下一团凌乱的床单，连叫救命的力气都没有。肏得太深的时候肚子会痛，都暻秀的后穴也跟着不自觉跟着痉挛，朴灿烈却更加兴奋地整根进入往更深的地方一点点顶，然后再将自己的精液射进他的肚子。

都暻秀哆哆嗦嗦地发抖，乳白的液体顺着他的腿缓缓流下。朴灿烈又在这时将依然发涨的性器重新肏进去，反反复复。都暻秀在短暂失神中清醒，朴灿烈正直勾勾地盯着他看“暻秀给我生孩子吧，我们生好多孩子好不好。嗯？”朴灿烈帮他揉他早被填满的小腹，好像那里真的能够孕育生命似的。疯了，都暻秀早就察觉出朴灿烈不对劲。好热，被朴灿烈碰到的每一处都要被灼伤。前面，后面，最后朴灿烈将他抱起来拥在怀里，这样的姿势似乎更方便亲吻，可都暻秀挡住了他的唇，哪里都很烫。都暻秀贴上朴灿烈的额头，在看见他那副湿透的样子时也算早有预料，朴灿烈的额头此刻烧得要着火似的。

“朴灿烈，等等…”都暻秀要推开他，真的疯了。“你……”可朴灿烈不在乎，他压着都暻秀的腰疯了一样干他，他凑过去伸出舌头撬开都暻秀的唇，接近着魔地吻，他要都暻秀属于他一个人，就只属于他。

其他的他什么都不在乎。

#  
最开始是单纯的报复心理。

朴灿烈早就把第一个出轨对象的脸忘得一干二净，只记得肉嘟嘟的唇很像暻秀的，可含在嘴里的感觉终究不同，闭上眼睛脑海中就只有都暻秀那张人畜无害的可恶面孔，每到这时他只觉得讽刺，明明自己一直是个滥情的人，偏偏在出轨时擅自装什么情圣。朴灿烈曾试图去爱其他人，尽管他找的每任情人身上都或多或少有都暻秀的影子，是个魔咒，始终无法摆脱。

好无趣。

都暻秀是不是和自己一样？从最开始的‘我考虑一下’到后来都暻秀主动向他求婚，朴灿烈当时乐昏头了，只顾着高兴。他以前从来没想过都暻秀为什么从夏威夷回来后态度突然转变。如果他当时不去看那些信息，现在大概和都暻秀依然过着快快乐乐的婚后生活，像个什么都不知道的傻瓜，这样更好。可生活没有如果。

点开吴世勋发来的照片手指在不受控制地抖，他什么时候变成这样了？朴灿烈在心里笑，你不是对待感情挺拿手的吗，可他马上笑不出来，表情僵硬在脸上，成了彻头彻尾的傻瓜。很像吗？总该哪里不一样吧。恨不得冲入卧室将正在熟睡中的都暻秀揪起来，扯着他的领子质问他，你究竟为什么和我结婚，你是真的爱我吗？

可朴灿烈做不到。

哪怕都暻秀在回答时只稍稍迟疑一会，或者在说‘爱你’的时候避开朴灿烈的眼睛，都会让他觉得这不是真的。

这些那些会如巨石将他彻底击碎。所以才觉得可恶，面对都暻秀时，他像个精神分裂患者，一面在心里冷笑着唾弃自己的伴侣是个伪装很好的骗子，一面又希望都暻秀可以更亲近他一些。

“我也不能总被他抓在手里吧。”

朴灿烈原来以为自己不喜欢受拘束，他可能不适合结婚，可到后来他才意识到，他最恨的是自己为什么不能真的被都暻秀紧抓在手里。所以不识趣的人问他们是不是开放式婚姻关系时，朴灿烈才会莫名地烦躁。他想反驳，可是他又能反驳什么。他在外面从其他人身上寻找都暻秀的影子，可他回到家后就会成为别人的影子。这就好笑了，他在感情方面从来都是赢家，哪怕都暻秀真的不爱他。

都暻秀昏睡时朴灿烈坐到他身边，悉悉索索，朴灿烈笑着自言自语“你是真的爱我吗，暻秀。”都暻秀当然听不到，可朴灿烈却在幼稚地希望都暻秀可以在此刻回答他。

平时朴灿烈总会习惯性地摸自己无名指的戒指，他们在结婚式上交换婚戒，都暻秀回答他‘我也愿意’，朴灿烈甚至觉得哪怕在这一刻死去也是值得的，他们彼此拥抱，接吻，都暻秀的唇是他尝过世界上最甜的味道，他总是一次次回忆那个画面，可现在连左手也变得光秃秃的。或许从一开始他就输了，在戒指被偷的那一刻，在爱上都暻秀那一刻，这些那些他所珍视的宝贝，到最后好像什么都没剩下。

好累，万般情绪糅杂，朴灿烈瘫坐在椅子上，像个被抽干空气的干瘪气球，尽情笑话他吧。朴灿烈捂住脸，将声音压到最小。没有开灯，没人看到，所以没关系，

-求求你爱我。  
-求求你。

是骗人的也好，但是演技不要拙劣到被他看出来才行啊。

#  
“公司那边有些事要处理”每次都暻秀看向他时，朴灿烈都会心虚地缩回左手“暻秀先回去吧。”这是段难熬的日子，朴灿烈只希望都暻秀没有识破他那些蹩脚的谎话。

朋友们已经等他很久了。公司的某间办公室，男孩双手反绑被捆在椅子上，脸上有些红肿，看样子已经被收拾过了。朴灿烈本以为自己重新见到那小子时一定会将他揍个半死，可真正到别人通知他抓到人的时候，他只关心自己的戒指在哪。朋友将戒指交还到他手心，“物归原主。”这也是这段时间唯一一次看见朴灿烈的笑容。

“一会交给警察，要去和我们喝一杯吗？”事件圆满解决，朴大少爷身边的人也终于可以松一口气，生活一切如常，例行庆祝，房间一切都准备好了。但没想到朴灿烈却说“不”，这根本不像他。朴灿烈习惯性地抚摸着无名指上的戒指，“暻秀还在家里等我。”他现在好像生活得很幸福。

#  
朴灿烈被雨水敲打玻璃的声音吵醒，床头放着水杯和空空的药包装纸。头不再痛，身上也轻快许多，但却失去了昨晚的一部分记忆，他不记得自己做了多少次，也不记得什么时候睡过去。身边的人不在，朴灿烈喊了几声暻秀没人回应，但房间外有轻微的脚步声，这才令他稍稍安心。

一丝不挂的人从房间里走出来时吓了都暻秀一跳，朴灿烈张开双臂走来要拥抱，但都暻秀抵住他的胸膛，另一只手贴上他的额头，吃过退烧药已经不烫了。都暻秀问他“现在觉得怎么样？”“好多了。”朴灿烈讨一个早安吻，而都暻秀侧开头。“先去洗澡吧。”

朴灿烈出来时都暻秀为他煮好了白粥，两人各坐在桌子的两端。朴灿烈搅着粘稠的碗说想吃点让嘴巴有味道的东西，“炒年糕，下次我来做吧。”

“灿烈”都暻秀叫住他，“退烧药是上次剩下的，如果身体还觉得哪里不舒服就去看医生吧。”

朴灿烈笑笑，觉得都暻秀小题大做。他说“放心。我会照顾好自己。”

“还有。”都暻秀的声音发颤，看上去很紧张，他不知道现在说算不算合时宜，朴灿烈停下手中的动作，抬头看他，耐心地等他继续。

“我要离婚。”

朴灿烈以为自己听错了。所以都暻秀深呼吸，捏紧拳头，光秃秃的指甲被抠得出血。

“灿烈”

他盯着朴灿烈的眼睛，一字一顿发音异常清楚。

“我说我要离婚。”

【完】

【后记】

此篇灵感来自于《FALL》中朴灿烈的part，和年末舞台吴世勋的仙子落泪。

最开始的脑洞只是自己爽爽的sao子文学，勋告发灿出轨，激情下和嘟啪了的简单故事被我越写越长，越写越长。这篇中间有点散架，个人不是很满意，但是也不知怎么修改，所以就这样了，万幸终于写完了。

双向的意思是双向出轨。

灿勋嘟三人的心理描写方面我努力了，不知道是否很好地传达给大家。总得来说，三人都不完美。

一个是玩玩心态将自己输进去的男人。  
一个是犹豫不决最后一无所有的男人。  
还有一个是优先做出选择依然被命运抛弃的男人。

有一些情节被我刻意隐藏了，留一点点遐想的空间就有无数种可能。

那么我们来采访三位主演，都暻秀xi，如果真的要在朴灿烈和吴世勋中作出选择，你会选择和谁结婚呢？

都暻秀：我不喜欢男人。

by:ceja.  
-FIN-


End file.
